Tales of Symphonia Extra
by VampireHunterSephiroth200
Summary: A Tales of Symphonia-Final Fantasy 7-Skies of Arcadia crossover. Sorry if Fina's a little OOC. Pairings: Colloyd, Kraine, Gesea, Cleris, Vyna (Vyse and Fina), and Sheelos.
1. Cloud's Joining

Unknown Tales of Symphonia Fic

VampireHunterSephiroth2005

((Disclaimer: I own nothing here Tales of Symphonia characters, events, and locations are property of Namco and Cloud Strife is property of Square-Enix.))

(A/N: This story takes place during the Tales of Symphonia game.)

The five travelers had just arrived in Palmacosta. They started to walk into the streets but as they approached the corner, Colette bumped into another girl about her age. Lloyd was the first to help her. "Are you alright, Colette?" Lloyd asked with much more than just concern in his voice. She merely smiled, brushed herself, and responded, "I'm fine..." "Hey, you clumsy idiot look what you did," an older man who was the young lady's companion responded rather impatiently. A man dressed in navy blue with blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked up. "Is there a problem here?" the blonde stranger asked. "This doesn't concern you, merc!" the disgruntled man said in quite a rude voice. "You insult the presence of the Chosen with that attitude of yours!" the apparent mercenary responded, "Now I believe you have something that belongs to them. Hand it over!" Without further argument the angry man's companions gave the blonde stranger the book. After they left he turned his attention to Lloyd and his companions. "I believe you are the Chosen's traveling group are you not?" the mercenary asked. "We are, but what concern of it is yours?" that firm, deep, arrogant voice could only come from Kratos. The mercenary handed the book to Colette. "I believe this belongs to you Chosen..." he responded before turning his attention to Kratos's inquiry. "Forgive my rudeness... My name is Cloud Strife, I am a mercenary. I have been around this world and I have never heard of two swordsmen like you... Tell me your names..." Instead of responding with his usual 'who are you to ask for my name?' Lloyd responded with, "My name is Lloyd Irving, and I just recently started traveling..." Kratos responded with, "I am Kratos Auron, a mercenary like yourself, hired to guide the Chosen on her journey of regeneration..." "Strange how I have never heard of you in the mercenary guilds, Kratos Auron..." Cloud's response was. "I am a lone mercenary, I have no official affiliations..." "Even so, all mercenaries, whether they be rookies or experts, are supposed to be registered in every mercenary guild..." "We don't have time to be discussing my occupation with you..." "Lloyd, correct?" Lloyd responded quizzically, "Yes?" "I offer my services to your cause free of charge..." Cloud seemed quite different from his previous position. "What do you think, Kratos?" Lloyd asked his older companion. "While it may be beneficial to have another traveling companion you must also consider that he is a mercenary, and not readily able to be trusted. Especially since he is offering his services for very little..." "As I recall you are a mercenary as well, Kratos Auron..." The silver-haired half-elf known as Raine said, "and if that's not enough you accepted this job for a very small amount of money as well." Later that night at the inn, Lloyd, Kratos , and Raine were discussing the next move in the lobby. Cloud kept watch over Genis as he slept in the room they would be sharing. Colette was on the balcony of her room. Kratos walks into Cloud and Genis's room. "Do you think it's wise to leave the Chosen by herself?" Kratos's voice had a hint of sarcasm in it. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding her too?" Cloud responded. Raine came in next. "Lloyd is with Colette, I think they want to be alone..." "Is that wise?" Kratos's reply. "Let him, young love is never easy..." Cloud replied. "How would you know anything about it?" Kratos asked. "I know because I've seen it, if you would open your eyes you would see that deep in his heart Lloyd loves Colette. You know don't you, Professor?" "I have to say that I do, Lloyd and Colette have loved each other since they first met and he's always been there for her." "Humph, goodnight then..." "Goodnight, Grumpus," Raine responded. Cloud said, "Goodnight, Mr. Personality..." After Kratos left, Raine walked to the door. "I've been wondering this all day..." Cloud said before she made another move. "What is it?" "Why do people call you professor, even your little brother?" "I'm a schoolteacher... Didn't you know that that's what a schoolteacher's called..." "Excuse my asking, I didn't mean anything by it..." "It's alright, goodnight Cloud. Take care of my little omisan..." "Sure..." Raine went to bed leaving and soon so did Cloud.


	2. The Rivalry Begins

The next morning most of the group was ready to leave except something was wrong, Lloyd still wasn't up... "I'll go wake him..." Kratos stated impaitiently. He had already been beaten to the punch, so to speak. Cloud had already woken Lloyd... "You stayed up late last night didn't you?" the inquiry came from the blonde mercenary. "No he always wakes up this late," Genis replied. "GENIS!" Lloyd's voice carried all the way back to Iselia. "As entertaining as this is we need to press on," Cloud stated softly. Cloud left the inn, followed shortly by Kratos. Outside they were having an argument. "Who are you to say what we need to do?" "I am merely advising Lloyd, as I recall I didn't ask for your opinion!" "Well until I know what you're up to I'm not going to stop distrusting you!" "Well that's fine, I don't trust you either. And I still find it hard to believe you are a mercenary!" "What did you say?" "Clean out your ears, retard! I said I don't believe that you are a mercenary!" Lloyd and the others come outside at that moment. "What's with the yelling?" Lloyd asked. "We were just, um, discussing strategies..." Cloud stated nervously. "Who discusses things like that, loud enough to be heard at the top of the Tower of Salvation?" Raine asked. There was commotion in the Palmacoasta town square. The group went to investigate, only to find Desains under the command of Magnius. They were preparing to hang a young woman. "No, don't hurt her!" Colette half-cried, half-commanded. She threw her chakram and it cut through the ropes holding up the young woman. Instantly the Desains surrounded the group. Kratos was nowhere to be seen, but Cloud and Lloyd took up defensive positions on both sides of Colette! "You will not touch them!" Magnius commanded. The guards turned to find Kratos holding his sword to Magnius's neck! "Lord Magnius!" one of the Desain guards cried out. Kratos came back to the group saying, "If you value your lives you will do as the Chosen has commanded!" The Desains fled, and the mercenaries were glaring at each other again. Distaste in both of their eyes. They were about to leave when they found out that the Desains had taken the girl they had attempted to rescue. Upon realizing this, an older woman asked the group to rescue the girl. Colette agreed, as did Lloyd and Genis. Raine was reluctant to agree, and Cloud and Kratos were still glaring at each other. "This ego match could go on for days," Lloyd stated. Upon hearing this Cloud snapped out of it and replied, "I apologize for my rude behavior..." With that the group turned to leave Palmacoasta for the ranch nearby.


	3. Journey to the Palmacoasta Ranch

Cloud couldn't understand why Kratos was such a "hardheaded jerk". Cloud walked at slower pace than the red-brown haired "so-called" mercenary. Never taking his cold icy blue eyes off his new rival, Cloud walked just behind Raine. That didn't make Kratos too happy, he was constantly turning his attention back to his new rival. "If he keeps telling them I'm not a mercenary, my cover could be blown!" Kratos thought. "I know he's not a mercenary, he doesn't even have a mercenary emblem!" Cloud thought. The others could since their dispute, so the group traveled along in silence. Approaching the Palmocoasta ranch was very unpleasant, the dispute between Cloud and Kratos made for a very uncomfortable silence. Attempting to break the silence Lloyd tried talking to Cloud. "Hey Cloud, what kind of sword techniques do you use?" Lloyd asked trying to change the subject. "You might be able to tell that my sword is unusually large, the techniques I use, Braver and Cross-Slash, are influenced heavily by the size of the blade," Cloud explained. "Oh, and here I thought you were compensating for something!" Kratos said with slight amusement in his voice. "What did you say!?!" Cloud yelled. "What did it sound like?" "It sounded like you just implied that I'm compensating for something!" "If the shoe fits..." The sound of swords sliding out of sheaths was heard from both Cloud and Kratos. The blades crossed, the ridiculously large buster sword and the standard size long sword held in their positions for a few seconds before Raine broke up the fight. "Alright, just calm down! You're both grown men and your fighting like children!" she shouted. Cloud smirked and replied in a child-like voice, "He started it!" "You're worse than Lloyd," Raine sighed. Kratos began to completely ignore Cloud which was fine with him, he ignore Kratos as well, which in turn made the trip unsettlingly quiet again. Finally they reached the ranch. "Um, this is a little late but how do we get in?" Lloyd asked. "The way I see it, we have two options; we could bust in there or we could sneak in through a ventilation shaft or something..." Cloud advised. "Those are the dumbest options I've ever heard!" Kratos responded angrily. "Do you have any better ideas Mr. High-and-mighty!?!" Cloud asked with an equal amount of anger in his voice. "There they go again!" Genis said. "Stop it both of you!" Raine's voice boomed again, "The two of you have the maturity of two-year-olds!" Eventually the group got into the ranch through stealth and by some miracle Cloud and Kratos managed not to argue.


	4. Inside the Palmacoasta Ranch

Tracking through the Desain base as quietly as possible, proved easier that previously thought. Surprisingly Cloud and Kratos said little to each other, in fact Cloud seemed more concerned with Lloyd and Colette's safety than what Kratos thought of him. For the time being Kratos had similar concerns. Fighting what few guards had discovered them, the group finally made their way to the prison cells. After fighting with the guards they had managed to free the people imprisoned, but on six floors of nothing but prison blocks nothing was found. "Colette, did you find her?" Lloyd asked. "No, I didn't..." "Same here..." "Hey you guys, I hope you had better luck than I did..." said Genis as he ran up to his friends. "No..." Lloyd responded. "Nothing..." was Colette's response. "I checked thoroughly and found nothing." This was Raine's response upon coming back. "I didn't find anything!" Cloud said in a frustrated tone. The alarms went off and Kratos ran up. "What happened?" Lloyd asked in a partially panicked tone. "One of us must have tripped the alarm!" Kratos said hastily. "You probably did!" was Cloud's response. "Say what!?!" "Again, clean out your ears retard you probably did!" Before long Desain soldiers surrounded the group. "This is your fault, Mr. High-and-mighty!" Cloud yelled at Kratos. Kratos yelled back, "Like I would've set that alarm off on purpose..." "You never know, you claim to be a mercenary, but I know you're not!" In their redirected rage Cloud and Kratos dealt with the Desains. Then the groups attempted to escape but eventually were led to the room Magnius was in. Seeing the heroes he pulled his sword saying, "You'll not get the better of me this time!" "We'll see," Kratos calmly responded despite his previous mood and scuffle with Cloud. During the battle Kratos and Lloyd saw first hand the kind of attacks Cloud could use, indeed Braver and Cross-Slash had made Cloud a very formidable swordfighter. Unlike Kratos's previous prediction, Cloud's sword had not slowed him down one bit. Cloud appeared to have move strength then what was apparent. He was also very agile, moving with lightning quick speeds dodging and striking before the enemy even attacked. He seemed to know exactly what moves his enemy would make and when. Eventually having three swordfighters against him overpowered Magnius. They took the time after they defeated him to question him. "Where's the girl you tried to hang?" Lloyd asked in a loud, angry, irritated voice. "She's in the Luin ranch, that's Kvar's territory!" he responded weakly. The prisoners had already escaped the ranch, so Raine programmed the computers to self-detonate the base in 15 minutes. Since the prisoners had formed an angry mob, the guards were powerless to stop them. This made the group's escape easier. "Let's head back to Palmacoasta to get some rest..." Lloyd suggested after they had watched from a distance the ranch explode. "It's a good idea, but there's a House of Salvation nearby, we can rest there," Cloud agreed. So the group traveled to the House of Salvation and stayed the night.


	5. Breaking Undine's Water Seal

The next day the group traveled to the Thoda Geyser. The group had been forced to keep Cloud and Kratos away from each other. So far the strategy was working perfectly, Cloud and Kratos hadn't spoken a word to each other all day. Cloud laughed upon finding out that the boats to the Thoda Geyser were nothing more than wooden washtubs with paddles. Raine, being scared of the open water, refused to ride. Cloud replied enthusiastically, which made him seem more like Lloyd than anyone else, "Pick your ridin' buddies!" "Colette, would you be willing to ride with me..." Lloyd asked nervously. "I don't think you are capable of protecting the Chosen by yourself Lloyd..." Kratos replied coldly. "Back off the kid, he's doin' his best," Cloud replied in high spirits. Raine replied, "I-I'm not going..." Kratos replied, "Very well, the Professor will ride with me..." "I said I'm not going!" "You said it yourself in Iselia, we need your help. You know more about the seals than anyone else here..." "Alright, fine..." Cloud asked, "Lloyd if you don't feel secure looking after Colette anymore I offer to ride with her..." "Appreciated!" Lloyd responded. The boat rides were arranged Colette rode with Cloud, Raine rode with Kratos, and Genis and Lloyd rode alone. Colette cried on Cloud, muttering about how she felt about Lloyd thinking he was weak because of what Kratos said. Cloud responded in a reassuring voice, "He doesn't think he's weak, he knows how strong he is. It's just that Kratos keeps putting him down... Dry your tears, hope will shine through..." "Why do you think that?" she asked him. "I don't think I know..." he responded. Arriving at the dock, strangers swore that the two were related. This disturbed Kratos slightly. Colette was completely oblivious to it, she was talking happily to Lloyd and Genis. Cloud simply laughed it off. They approached the pedestal that would allow them access to the water seal. "Undine, Summon Spirit of water, is sealed here..." Cloud thought, "better warn Genis not to use fire magic." "Hey Genis, remember not to use fire magic here, the creatures here have a severe resistance to it. Use lightning or ice spells." "Alright..." Genis responded. "Oh, Lloyd why don't you take the lead, and remember don't let your guard down!" Cloud suggested. "Is that wise?" Kratos asked Raine. "It'll keep him focused..." Raine responded. Lloyd sighed he was about to say something but Genis cut him off, "Don't even say it, Lloyd!" A light smile crossed Cloud's face until they reached the seal. Adulocia and it's Amphitra underlings appeared. The group battled the creatures, it was the first time that anyone had really paid attention to how Cloud fought. His style was nothing like Lloyd or Kratos's, somehow it reminded everyone of how Colette fought. One long blade, strait edge, yet somehow that was reminiscent of Colette's fighting style. Cloud was still a swordfighter though and preferred to be close to the battle itself doing massive close range damage. He attacked the Amphitras first covering the others who were prying desperately at Adulocia. Then turned his attention to the main beast unleashing his techs on them; Braver, Cross-Slash, Sonic Thrust, and Demon Fang. These were just his oldest techs newer ones were Blade Beam and Climbhazard. The others watched and even Kratos was impressed with Cloud's unique style.


	6. Asgard's Wind Alter

After the fight, Remiel appeared to the group for the others it was nothing new. For Cloud though, his eyes gleamed with anger and rage. Lloyd assumed that the "combat high" was still thick in Cloud's blood. If that was the truth though, Cloud would be short a few breaths. His breathing was normal, quiet and through the nose. Remiel paid no mind to Cloud or the others like usual, his focus was completely on Colette. "Offer your prayers at the alter..." Remiel said to her. "Yes, my lord..." she responded. For some odd reason that seemed to make Cloud even more angry. Kratos looked over at Cloud, but said nothing. It got even worse for Cloud when Colette acknowledged Remiel as her father. That night after leaving the geyser on the way to Hakonesia Peak, the group was camped out. Even though it was Genis who was cooking, Cloud found out that Raine isn't a good cook. Cloud wouldn't eat, he played with his food instead and stared into the flames. "Are you alright, Cloud?" Lloyd asked in a concerned voice. "I'm fine..." Cloud managed. Cloud would occasionally look up from the campfire, when he did he would look at Colette. His eyes always seemed to be full of pain and sadness. No one could figure out why Cloud was so sad. He was bombarded with worried questions, but to no avail, he sat sadly. "I'll stand watch tonight..." Kratos said in that flat, dull voice of his. As hard as he tried, Cloud couldn't get to sleep until late that night. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, the fight with Adulocia had taken a lot out of him. The next day Cloud was not only tired but in the same frame of mind he had been in the previous night. Mysteriously, he was saddened by the journey. Asgard is a sightseeing town, but this still didn't change Cloud's mood. He said nothing, Lloyd tried talking to him in good spirits to cheer him, but ultimately failed. The day after, the group set for the alter, the alter was large with four large spike-like structures sticking out of the four corners. Raine got excited about the hieroglyphs. Kratos only stood there staring at her as if in a trance. Lloyd slipped away and went off on his own. Cloud watched Genis and Colette whispered back and forth. Raine was so wrapped up in her lesson that she didn't notice Kratos's staring, Genis and Colette's whispering, or Lloyd's wonderings. Cloud was pretending to pay attention, but it was like teaching 1st grade math to a college student. Everything she said was basic knowledge for Cloud Strife. "You're going to blow this thing up!?! What are you thinking!?!" that was Lloyd's voice coming from the far side of the alter! Apparently that grabbed Raine's attention and snapped Kratos out of whatever stupor he was in. The group followed the sound of their comrade's voice and find two local kids with a bomb! Reacting quickly Cloud disarms it, while Raine interrogates the youths. Raine kicks one and hits the other with her rod. That wasn't the end of their antics though, and Cloud knew it. The group returned to the inn, and rested for the night, sure that the alter was where the seal of wind was. By the next day Cloud was a little bit more rested but still had the same look about him. He spoke to no one and no one spoke to him. That is, until they came to the alter. The village elder stood in their way, by the mood he was in Cloud wanted to chop his way through he decided against it. Declaring war with a town, even at this size, was a foolish idea. "No one is allowed up here!" he declared, "leave this place..." "The Chosen has business with the summon spirit of wind!" Cloud spoke angrily. "The summon spirit refuses to see anyone but the one chosen for the sacrifice," the village elder said curtly as he passed by the group. "Damnit! I hate it when people don't listen! Who does that fool think he is!?!" Cloud yelled. "Cloud, I think you should go back to the inn and rest a little, your very edgy right now and it's not helping..." Kratos replied calmly. "What did you say!?!" Cloud responded. "Listen, I'm not saying this to be mean... You're losing your temper you haven't been getting enough sleep. Go back to the inn rest up and meet with us when you feel better," Kratos responded. "I agree with Kratos, Cloud. You haven't been in the best of moods lately you should go rest. Maybe you'll feel better," Raine said trying to coax Cloud into taking Kratos's advice. "Alright... I'm sorry..." with that Cloud went back to the inn.


	7. One Day in Luin

It wasn't very long before the others got back, Cloud was asleep then. When he woke he was informed that what they thought was the Wind Spirit was actually a Wind Demon. "Sorry about how I acted earlier…" Cloud sighed. "Don't worry about it, we know you haven't gotten much sleep lately," Lloyd remarked. "We'll be moving by night from here on out…" Kratos responded. "Who's idea was that?" Cloud asked. To which Lloyd responded, "Mine…" "A very clever idea, we'll avoid the Desain activity around here…" Cloud retorted respectfully. "See, someone thought it was a good idea, Genis!" Lloyd said mockingly to his friend. "I'm surprised, he must have less brains than you, Lloyd Irving," Genis responded. Raine slapped him and the usual whiney 'Ow!' came from Genis. Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. Something was distracting Colette though, that was what caught Cloud's attention. "Something wrong?" he asked. "N-no, I'm fine…" she responded. They left the night after, following what Raine said was 'an ancient trail leading to the Balacruf Mausoleum'. Upon entering Kratos seemed to want to hurry through. Which made Cloud suspicious, if he was as he said a mercenary why would he want to rush this? Who was Cloud to say anything more to Kratos, he certainly was not a mercenary either. The mercenary emblem Cloud wore was a fake piece of forged copper. Worthless to anyone but fools. Again they faced another monster and again they defeated it.

He was slightly calmer now, but he was once again in front of Remiel. Coming out, Cloud was calm but everyone could tell he was angry. Except the assassin that had come after Colette, apparently this was the third attempt. Cloud was in no mood for an assassin to be toying with him, he easily defeated her but for whatever strange reason Colette refused to let Cloud kill her. Upon Colette's insisting Cloud released the assassin. "Next time she comes for you, no matter what anyone says her life is mine!" Cloud yelled. He had no idea how much this would upset Colette. "You didn't have to yell at her!" Lloyd yelled back. "I'm sorry…" Cloud apologized. Genis seemed to be pondering on something.

Their next stop was Luin, a quaint little town on a river to the east of Asgard. Arriving in Asgrad they find a ship docked in the tiny port. Curious Cloud decides to investigate, upon approaching he finds the ship is a full of pirates that have made Asgard their home. Cloud begins to talk to a young sailor from the ship. "So you're a pirate huh?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, my name's Vyse, and yours?" "Cloud…" "That's not that strange a name…" The young pirate told Cloud of his adventures, of how the crew operates. The young sailor's accounts reminded Cloud of stories that he had heard long ago of a hero named Robin Hood. The next day, the group was ready to move, but Vyse was waiting at the edge of town. "Vyse, why are you here?" Cloud asked. Kratos's face took on a surprised look, he suppressed it and turned away. "Well, I want to journey with the Chosen. Is that a problem? You told me that what you were doing…" Vyse said with a wide smile on his face. That look made him look almost like Lloyd. They started off again, moving by night as their usual plan.


	8. Cloud's Vision at the Tower of Mana

The night they arrived at the Tower of Mana was a restless one for Cloud Strife. He slept very little, even though he had volunteered to stand watch Kratos seemed completely oblivious to everything going on around him. Even to the fact that the pirate was still awake too. "Vyse, you're still awake?" Cloud asked with concern. "Huh? Oh, it's you Cloud… I was just thinking…" Vyse responded. "About what?" Cloud asked. "Don't you find it strange…?" Vyse asked. "What do you mean?" "Me and Lloyd think so much alike, don't you think that's odd?" "Not really, I am surprised by how much the two of you favor each other. I'm sure it might just be a passing resemblance, though." That statement seemed to excite something in Kratos. "You two should get some sleep soon, we'll have to go inside tomorrow." Kratos remarked. To which Cloud responded, "Get some sleep, kid, you're gonna' need it…"

The next morning was hard on everyone, most likely because it was Raine who made breakfast. After that minor stumble Vyse knew never to eat Raine's cooking again. After throwing up half the morning and then having to eat Genis's cooking, Vyse finally volunteered to go into the tower with everyone else. Cloud took a guard position at the entrance. "I'll stand guard. I won't be of much help to any of you in there…" Cloud admitted. He sat down on the stairs to the Tower of Mana, he let his thoughts rest. For a moment everything seemed calm until the vision came.

Suddenly he was back at Luin. People were screaming and running away, the scene was all too familiar to him. The pirate ship was gone from the harbor, but there were signs of a hasty retreat, telling Cloud that they managed to get away. Indeed, this scene was all too familiar to the warrior. Buildings burning, people dying, and the sound of malicious evil laughter filled the air. Instead of seeing Sephiroth as the source of this destruction he saw Kvar, one of the five Desain Grand Cardinals. Then he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, Cloud wake up! Something's wrong with Colette!" Vyse yelled. That snapped Cloud back to reality, Lloyd had his arms around Colette. She tried to speak but it turned into a gasp. "Please, say something Colette!" Lloyd begged. "Her Angel Toxicosis has gotten worse…" Raine said concerned. They got to work setting up camp, something seemed to distract Cloud. Lloyd and Vyse attempted to talk to him about it, but he insisted that nothing was wrong. "We're starting for Tower of Salvation first thing in the morning," Kratos said calmly. "Do you have ice in your veins or something!?!" Cloud asked angerly. "It won't do any good to start fighting again!" Raine scolded. "Yeah, you'll just have to eat her cooking…" Vyse teased. "Shut up!" the two mercenaries shouted. "I'll stand guard tonight…" Kratos sighed.

Cloud sat down, leaned against a tree, and pull what looked like a necklace out of his shirt. He mumbled something before putting the necklace back in his shirt and falling asleep. Lloyd took one glance at Colette, his eyes full of sadness. Then he turned to fall asleep. "Kratos…" "Professor?" "Goodnight…" "Goodnight," After the short dialogue with Kratos, Raine curled up in her sleeping bag and passed out. Genis was already asleep and Colette was pretending to be. Vyse stocked the fire, he watched it, listened to it crackle, stirred it a bit, and finally he heard a voice from behind him. "Get some sleep, Vyse. We have to be prepared for the journey tomorrow…" Kratos sighed. "Sure," Vyse replied. Before long Vyse was asleep too. The next few days passed surprisingly quiet. It would seem that Vyse and Lloyd would have a lot to talk about, but the two were silent.


	9. Vyse's Sorrow

A/N: Ok, ok, people I get the idea. You don't like the lack of paragraphs, I'm not going to re-write the first chapters but the rest of them will have paragraphs. Anyway on with the story…

The group decided to go through Luin, when they got there the town was completely demolished. Vyse was mortified by the sight, he ran frantically through the town screaming a name that no one could identify. By the time the group caught up to him, he was knelt over a body. Clutched in the body's hand was a boomerang, Vyse was kneeling beside it. "I'm so sorry, Aika!" he sobbed, "It's not the sea, but I hope you'll find rest here in this river… Undine, guide my friend to her final rest…" Cloud felt guilty that he didn't tell them about the vision he had the previous day, but they would've inquired as to how he knew. He would have to explain his ancestry, something he despised doing. Colette grabbed Lloyd's hand. "I'm… Sorry… Vyse," Lloyd read off his palm as Colette traced her finger across it. "It's alright Colette, Aika wouldn't want anyone to grieve over her… She was like a sister to me…" Vyse choked as he struggled to stop crying. "By the looks of things I'd say the local Desains, under the command of Kvar are responsible for this mess…" Kratos stated. "Vyse, are you gonna' be alright?" Lloyd asked worriedly. "I'll be fine, I just want a piece of that Kvar!" Vyse said with anger rising in his voice.

"Help!" a distressed voice called to them! Upon arriving at the scene the group found the assassin from earlier obviously weakened, but she was trying to protect a priest from a huge monster. "Clara!" Lloyd called, "don't attack, please stop!" At the sound of that name the monster stopped, turned, and fled. Cloud and Vyse were clueless. Raine explained that while Cloud was asleep at the inn in Palmacoasta the Governor-General had requested to speak with the Chosen's travel group. They tried to wake him but he was out cold. "I'm a heavy sleeper…" Cloud laughed nervously. This made Kratos suspicious. The priest was panicked until he saw Vyse. "Vyse, you're here? Your father thought you were on the ship when they left port!" The priest said in surprise. "I've been with the Chosen's travel group. What happened here?" Vyse asked. "Desains, under Kvar attacked the village, they were looking for you," the priest explained. "I'll make them pay!" the assassin said in an angry voice. "Hold still, you're in no condition to be moving around so much!" Lloyd said to her, "Professor, can you help her?" "I don't see why, but ok…" Raine replied calmly. Raine set to work using her healing arts on the assassin.

"I'm Sheena, it's nothing personal. I came from Tethe'alla, to take the Chosen's life. If World Regeneration happens here, then Tethe'alla with fall to the Desains…" the assassin explained. Lloyd felt bad for the assassin, then something snapped into his mind. "So you would rather the people of this world suffer instead?" Lloyd growled. "It's not good that anyone's suffering!" Sheena responded. "You want Kvar to pay for this?" Vyse asked Sheena. "Yes…" she responded. "Join us!" Vyse said, "We can make sure the Desains aren't around to hurt anyone anymore…" Vyse growled. "You did spare me my life, I am honor bound to follow you!"


	10. Vyse the Ill Pirate

(A/N: To whom it may concern my outgoing folders from my e-mail address are not getting through! I have tried to send e-mails to people with suggestions. I am listening to any suggestions anyone may have about this or any of my other stories.)

Vyse woke up late the next day he wasn't feeling well. When Raine checked to see if he had a fever he was running a temperature of over 100! He was able to tell the others about the information he found. Lloyd remembered seeing a unicorn trapped under a lake on their way to Luin. Supposedly, unicorns were healing spirits. Vyse also reported that the woman who told him about her friend reported an ancient manuscript called the Boltzman's Book of Healing. "There should be a manuscript like that in the Tower of Mana…" Kratos said objectively. "Vyse is too sick to be going anywhere, but we can't leave him here alone. Who's going to stay with him?" Raine pointed out. "I'll stay," Lloyd volunteered. "They'll need your help, Lloyd. I'll stay here, you go…" Kratos calmly replied. So it was that Kratos stayed at the inn with the feverish pirate, while the others looked for the Unicorn Horn and the Boltzman's Book.

Since it would be easier to retrieve the book they headed back to the tower and searched the library. It was Cloud's sharp eyes that had found the book the moment they walked in. Taking the book they headed back to Lake Umacy. It was true that the creature Lloyd was a Unicorn, but it was trapped under the water. In order to free it, they would need Undine's power. According to Sheena if they could get back to the Thoda Geyser she could form a pact with it, it was at this point that Cloud pointed out that his ancestors had passed to him the knowledge of Summoning.

Soon after fighting Undine, Sheena made a pact with her. With Undine's power Lloyd managed to visit the Unicorn. "I am here to heal the Chosen…" the Unicorn explained. "I am here to guide and protect the Chosen…" Lloyd responded. "Then I grant to you my horn, take it's power and use it wisely…" the Unicorn said as he faded away leaving only his horn in Lloyd's hand.

The group made their way back to Hima as quickly as they could. In the meantime; Kratos knelt by the bed that Vyse was sleeping in. "I'm glad you're alive, but coming now creates a lot of problems… Not that you would care, you were always the laidback one…" Kratos muttered, "I am glad to see you though…" Kratos began to walk out of the room, when he heard Vyse say something in his sleep. "Dad…" Vyse called. It was at that time that the others had returned.

"How is he?" Raine asked. "Sleeping for now, he had a rough day…" Kratos responded worriedly. "Are you actually showing emotion Kratos Auron? I didn't think you were capable of it…" Cloud replied smugly. "Shut up!" Kratos yelled. Colette hastily grabbed Lloyd's hand and traced across it. "Hey c'mon, guys break it up!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Raine, the Book!" Genis pointed out, "Vyse is still sick…" "Yes, I'll go help Vyse now, then he can point out this person who can get us inside the ranch."


	11. Vengence!

The man had suggested they examine the rock closely. Vyse had recovered thanks to the Boltzman's Healing Book. Everything seemed back to normal except Cloud was still concerned about something, on top of that Colette seemed mildly nervous. She still had not gotten her voice back, but that didn't stop her. For now she used Lloyd as her voice. It was taking him a while, but he was getting used to it. Raiding this ranch proved to be maybe a little too much for the group. Eventually the group got the chance to fight Kvar.

Cloud, Genis, Sheena, and Colette seemed to be focusing on the machines around him called the Lightning Fragments. Lloyd, Vyse, and Kratos were focusing on Kvar himself. The others finished just in time to see three swords pierce into Kvar. He gasped for breath, before falling to the ground. Raine walked to the control panel. "I've finally avenged you, mother…" Lloyd said thoughtfully. "Rest in piece, Aika…" Vyse said in a similar voice. "Anna…" Kratos repeated their thoughtful tone. "Alright, I've set the ranch to explode, we have to rescue the prisoners and get out of here right away!" Raine stated in a rushed voice. "We should've done that before setting the ranch to blow…" Cloud stated, "…too late for that now though!"

The group split up to rescue the Desains' prisoners. With the prisoners freed, the group made a hasty retreat from the base. Lloyd had been knocked out by Desain guards, Vyse picked him up and carried him out of the base to the meeting point. "Is he alright?" Kratos asked trying to hide his worry. "If you're asking if he's alive, yes…" Vyse stated, "but if you're asking if he's injured, no…" Kratos sighed with relief. "That was too close…" Sheena said in a relieved voice. "Hey Kratos, your emotions are showing!" Cloud stated teasingly. "Clam up!" Kratos yelled. Cloud let out a chuckle; he had gotten that desired reaction from Kratos. A moment later, he wished he hadn't. Raine's staff had struck the back of Cloud's head.

The group started walking again, they were headed back to Hima. "Hey Lloyd, do you really think you've avenged your mother?" Kratos asked, "Wasn't it your father that killed her?" "Yeah, but it was the Desains who forced him to…" Lloyd said. "So you forgive your father then?" Kratos asked. "What's to forgive? He didn't do anything wrong…" Lloyd responded. "What about you, Vyse?" Kratos asked. "I never really knew my family… Finding out that Lloyd is my brother was surprising, but I guess I feel the same way…" Vyse stated in a careless voice. As this conversation went on Cloud listened intently, the questions Kratos asked made him suspicious.

By the time they arrived in Hima it was late. "Let's get some rest, we'll have an early and fresh start towards the Tower tomorrow…" Kratos said. Without anyone saying another word they were all in bed. Everyone except Kratos, he walked outside, he found Vyse outside, petting Noishe. "Vyse?" Kratos said. "Oh, it's you, Kratos…" Vyse replied, "For some reason being around Noishe seems to ease my mind…" "You should go to bed soon…" Kratos said. "Yeah, your right…" Vyse sighed, "Goodnight, Kratos…"

Kratos started petting and talking to Noishe. "Take care of Lloyd and Vyse for me Noishe. For me and for Anna… I'm going away for a while…" Kratos told the creature. "Who are you talking to?" a voice from behind him sounded. It was Lloyd, who had been recently discovered to be Vyse's twin brother. Cloud had stated that even though there were resemblances he found it hard to believe they were twins. Raine reacted with her usual excitement about a discovery, with much interest and energy. Genis just started teasing both of them.

Eventually Kratos decided to go back inside, the inn had three beds in each room. Cloud and Genis were sharing one room. Lloyd, Vyse, and Kratos were in another. Raine, Sheena, and Colette stayed in the last room.


	12. Arrival at the Tower of Salvation

The next morning was odd for the group. Lloyd and Vyse were up early for once and out in the lobby, but Kratos was still in their room. Raine assumed sleeping, Sheena had gone to make arrangements with the Dragon Keeper. Upon coming back she stated that only two people would fit on a Dragon at a time. "I'll take Colette on mine…" Cloud said. "Wait, don't I have a say in this matter?" Kratos asked. "I'll take her and that's the end of it!" Cloud replied becoming impatient. "Not this early!" Sheena groaned.

The 'mercenaries' argued for a while, even after arriving at the top of the mountain. "I'll take her!" Lloyd yelled. "I must insist…" Cloud stated politely. "You're not strong enough to take care of the Chosen…" Kratos replied calmly. "It's ok, Lloyd… Let Cloud take of this…" Vyse advised. "Alright… Cloud, I would be more comfortable with you riding with her…" Lloyd admitted. Kratos glared at Cloud, Cloud gave him a triumphant smirk that gave the suggestion 'you lose'. This didn't pass over too well with Kratos, but he noticed Raine watching them like a hawk. She had a death-glare in her eyes. One that said 'if you start arguing again, you'll regret it'.

Cloud mounted his Dragon. "Hold on to me tightly, Colette. I don't want to lose you…" he stated in a calm voice that had a hint of worry in it. He took off, the others traveled out of earshot. He could see who was on each Dragon. Lloyd and Genis were on one, Sheena and Raine, and Kratos and Vyse. Even from his distance, Cloud could tell that Vyse was nervous about being so high up.

The group arrived at the Tower of Salvation. Something wasn't right, Cloud could feel it. The next Dragon to arrive was Kratos and Vyse's. Vyse was quick to place himself between the 'mercenaries'. Colette grabbed Vyse's hand and traced her finger across it. "I'm sorry, Colette, I don't understand…" Vyse apologized. She tried again, and again. "I really don't understand, try talking to Cloud or Kratos…" he repeated. She walked over to Cloud. "Don't bother, child, I know what it is you want to say…" Cloud replied calmly, "Don't worry, Lloyd and the others will be here soon…" Colette wondered how he could've known what she was thinking. "It's alright Lloyd will be here shortly…" Cloud sighed.

The way into the tower opened. "I will take the Chosen inside…" Kratos explained calmly. "Over my dead body!" Cloud yelled. "That can be arranged, don't trifle with me!" Kratos yelled back. Swords came out of sheaths battle stances were taken. The two readied themselves to fight, until Colette placed herself between them. "You're right, Colette… I apologize…" Cloud replied calmly, but casting a glare at Kratos.


	13. Kratos's Betrayal and Cloud's Revelation

The others had arrived just in time to break up another fight between Cloud and Kratos. Th group entered the tower to find the most unsettling scene in their lives. Coffins, everywhere spiraling above and below them into infinity. Coffins as far as the eye could see in every direction. Kratos seemed unfased by this. The others gasped at the horror of such a thing. Colette buried her face in Lloyd's shoulder and refused to move. Sheena and Genis just stared, with wide horrified looks on their faces. Cloud walked foward, his heart sinking the entire time. Lloyd didn't pay attention, he held Colette close trying to comfort her. Shivers ran down the young pirate's spine. "I've seen mass graves before, but this! This is horrible..." Vyse gasped. "This is why I didn't want Lloyd along," Raine sighed, "those coffins carry the bodies of every Chosen..." "Colette..." Lloyd was so near crying he had to swallow his tears.

Finally reaching the alter, Remiel once again appeared. This time his eyes cast towards Cloud and a glare spread across his face. "Offer your prayers at the alter..." he spoke. Cloud stopped Colette from taking another step. "Think for a moment, child! There's no coming back from this! You do this and everything you love some much about your life will be taken from you! Do you really want to give up your life?" Cloud begged. "It's alright, I'm ready to save everyone, even if it does mean my life..." he heard her voice. She knelt down at the alter, when her eyes opened they were void of all emotion, empty red orbs had taken the place of happy blue gems. Remiel gave an evil laugh, "Now this girl's soul will be drained for Martel's resurrection!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lloyd screamed in heartfelt anguish. Raine looked around noticing that Kratos had vanished.

"I let you so-called 'Angels' take my Tifa away, I won't let you take my daughter!!!" Cloud screamed in anger. Cloud leapt into the air with tremendous power he came down on Remiel with a devastating Braver attack. Remiel had no time to think before the attack brought him down. He turned to Colette. "No please! No! Not my daughter!" Cloud cried. Tears literaly running down his cheeks. "Please, Lord Kratos, help me!" begged the weakened voice of Remiel. "Why should I show mercy to someone who hates humans so much?" Kratos's voice boomed. "Please Lord Kratos..." Remiel's voice sounded again. "You've always hated humans and if you recall I used to be human..." Kratos said holding back his anger. The weakened Remiel's life finally faded away.

"So you think I'm a human, huh Kratos Auron?" Cloud voice asked quite seriously. "That is what you are isn't it?" Kratos inquired. "Not quite..." Cloud replied. "Then what are you? Elf, Half-Elf, Fallen Angel, Half-Angel?" Kratos asked. "I'm insulted that you would even think I'm what you call an 'Angel'. I'm not a being like you... In fact, I'm a creature who has suffered much from you 'Angels'..." Cloud replied. "You're a...?" Kratos said in a half-puzzled, half-purplexed voice. "A Cetra..." Cloud finished. "A Cetra, huh? Yggdrasill has ordered me to kill one on sight..." Kratos responded. "EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" Cloud yelled pulling his Buster Sword from his shieth. "BRING IT ON!" Kratos yelled in response pulling his own Long Sword. "LADIES FIRST, 'ANGEL'!!!" Cloud responded. Kratos rushed at Cloud and attempted to swipe, Cloud easily blocked with his wide blade. "Do you know what Cetra means?" Cloud asked mockingly, "It means I have telepathic powers, I can hear your thoughts and act accordingly..." "So that's why it's taken so long to kill you people!" Kratos griped, "And here I though Sephiroth was just incredibly lazy..." "Sephiroth is a fool!" Cloud yelled.

The swordfight continued for hours on end. "I will take the Chosen to Derris-Kharlan with me, where she will become the new vessel for Martel!" Kratos yelled. "You will not lay a hand on my daughter!!!" Cloud yelled in response. It had become clear to Lloyd now that Kratos could not be trusted. He pulled his twin blades and raced in to help Cloud. "I love Colette, I won't let you take her away!" Lloyd shouted with all his heart. "My brother needs me!" Vyse exclaimed as he rushed in. Eventually the entire group with the exception of Colette was fighting Kratos. Kratos managed to beat the team though. "I'm sorry, Raine," he said to her as he knocked her out. "Cutlass Fury!" Vyse cried out as his swords danced across Kratos.

"Forgive me, Vyse!" Vyse fell down. "VYSE!" Lloyd cried out in worry for his brother's safety. Lloyd ran to his brother and Kratos with no regard for his own safety. Kratos took the opportunity to strike down Lloyd, but swift as lightning a blonde-haired warrior took the blow instead. "CLOUD!" Lloyd exclaimed as he watched Cloud's weakened form drop to the ground. Lloyd glared at Kratos, Genis was crying morning over his sister and scared of what Kratos might do. Kratos finally knocked out Lloyd and he casted a sleep spell on Genis.

At that point Yggdrasill came. "Good work Kratos, now bring the Chosen and kill the Cetra." Kratos began to approach Cloud, but he could bring himself to just kill Cloud. A ball of magic came and knocked Kratos over. Yuan appeared! "Yuan!" Kratos gasped. Yggdrasill had already left. "Take the Chosen and her travel group!" Yuan commanded Several Renegades appeared grabbing Lloyd and the others, including Cloud. They carted the group off. Kratos was so weaked by the magic ball and the fight that he couldn't get back up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because I forgot earlier the Disclaimer for Skies of Arcadia! I don't own Skies of Arcadia the characters here are copywrited to Sega.


	14. Journey to Tethe'alla

Upon waking, Lloyd realizes that he's no longer in the Tower. He also notices that it wasn't a dream, even through the dim light he can see Colette's form easily. Her eyes still glowing a dull, empty, red light. He looks around to see his companions in the other beds in the room. Vyse wakes next. "What a dream I had, I dreamt Kratos went totally mental on all of us!" Vyse said rubbing his head, "And what's with this crazy headache? Ow!" "It wasn't a dream, Vyse..." Lloyd responded. "What!?! A-are we still...?" Vyse was about to ask. "Yes, we are living. But my daughter is caught between life and death..." Cloud said in a defeated tone, "All hope of saving her is lost now... My poor Colette... I'm sorry, Tifa I failed to save her..."

"All hope isn't lost!" Lloyd yelled standing up, "I promise, we will find a way to bring her back!" "You really believe this can be done?" Cloud asked. "Of course! Dwarven vow #5; Never give up hope! The answer may be close by!" Lloyd resounded. "Always with the Dwarven vows..." Genis replied coming to. "I know the one he hates," Vyse said teasingly, "Dwarven vow #7; Justice and love will always prevail!" "Aw, I hate that line... But for once, I hope it's true!" Lloyd told his brother.

"Is everyone awake then?" Sheena asked. "Not yet..." Cloud replied, "I'm sorry, Sheena. I misjudged you, it wasn't you who betrayed us after all... I should've known Kratos would!" "Calm down, we all fell for his tricks and lies..." Raine's voice said calmly. A new person walked into the room a Desian guard from his appearance. Cloud grabbed at his Buster Sword to realize he had lost it! "There's no need for your weapons..." the guard said, "We're not Desains, we're Renegades. Master Yuan asked me to bring you to him once you were all awake. He also told me to give you your weapons back..." The guard walked up to each individual and handed them their weapons. "Now if you'll kindly follow me..." the guard asked politely.

The office was smaller than that of a true Desain. A man sat in a revolving, wheeled armchair. When the group entered he stood up. "Welcome, my friends. I am Yuan. Please make yourselves comfortable, I insist..." the cyan haired man replied. "What is it you want from us 'Angel'?" Cloud asked in a defiant tone. "How very clever of you to know what I am... But then you are a Cetra and capable of reading my mind, am I right?" Yuan responded calmly. "How do you know so much about me?" Cloud asked in another defiant tone. "Please, I'm what they call a 'Fallen Angel' I come to you all out of friendship..." Yuan replied. "Friendship, huh? Then this Kratos wasn't one of your drones?" Cloud replied. "Of course not..." Yuan smiled as he spoke, "Lloyd, Vyse, I need your Angelus Exspheres..." "Over my dead body!" They both replied in unisen.

In another instant the room filled with guards. Cloud jumped out of his seat and pulled his sword ready to defend against the guards. "Fools, holster your weapons!" Yuan commanded. The guards laid their weapons down. "I will ask nicely again. Please I need those exspheres..." "Don't make me repeat myself," Lloyd replied. With a simple nod Vyse reflected the sentiments. "I'm sorry, I truly am... Guards, kill them!" Yuan commanded. The guards did not respond, instead they fell to the ground. Cloud stood over the guards, bloodied Buster Sword in hand. Yuan attempted to get up and go after them, but soon found that his recent injuries prevented that.

The group ran through the base, blarons going off. "If we can get to Tethe'alla we may be able to find a cure!" Sheena said in a hastened voice. "How do we get there?" Raine asked. Sheena led them into a hanger. "These are Rheairds, we'll be able to use them to fly between worlds..." She responded. Quickly everyone boarded a Rheaird and took off, leaving several guards and soldiers in their dust, so to speak. The passing between dimensions was unsettling for the group and the Rheairds crashed soon after. Again the entire group was out cold.


	15. Aeris Joins

When the group came to it was at night, there was a new person among them. She had long glistening, light, brown hair and shimmering, emerald, green eyes. She smiled a sweet smile as she checked on each person. As soon as everyone was awake and she had checked on them, she sat down in an empty place around the fire. "My name is Aeris Gainsborogh and who would you all be?" she said with a sweetened tone. Cloud couldn't help but stare, he had never seen a woman like this before. "Could she be a Cetra? I have been told that Cetra women are incredibly beautiful..." Cloud thought. "Why yes, I am a Cetra and if I'm not mistaken so are you, Cloud Strife..." she said, "I'm flattered that you think I am so beautiful..." "Barely 5 minutes and he's already flirting? How shameful..." Vyse thought. "I heard that!" Cloud's voice ripped through Vyse's thoughts. "Oh, my pardons, I was asking about your names..." Aeris interrupted herself.

"I'm Lloyd Irving..." "Raine Sage and this is my little brother Genis Sage..." "Vyse Dyne..." "Sheena Fujibayashi, and the statue here is Colette..." "My daughter..." Cloud sighed defeatedly. "She hardly seems responsive..." Aeris said in a concerned tone. "I'm afraid that's my fault, I couldn't protect her..." Cloud said in the same tone as earlier. "So it's true then, you all are from Sylveraunt?" Aeris answered. "Except me..." Sheena pointed out. "I want to help you all..." Aeris said in a caring yet couragious voice. "What say you, Lloyd Irving?" Cloud asked Lloyd. "Why me?" Lloyd asked. "It seems to me you would be best suited to make decisions like this..." Cloud confessed. "Well it's fine with me..." "Then it's decided, from now on you all have two Cetra traveling with you, er, so long as Cloud comes as well..." Aeris replied. "She's a ray of sunshine, isn't she?" Raine replied. "Kinda' reminds me of Colette..." Sheena responded.

They headed down the mountain and towards the nearest town, which as Sheena explained was Meltokio. On the way there Lloyd had to ask, "Hey I have a question..." "Yes, Lloyd?" Raine asked. "What's the Chosen of Tethe'alla like?" Lloyd said. "Well let me put it this way, he's an idiot..." Sheena said in annoyance. "He's annoying..." Aeris responded. They finally arrived at the gates to the city. "I have some things I have to take care of..." Sheena told them, "I'll come back and rejoin the group as soon as I can..." "Be careful," Aeris warned in a motherly voice. "I will," Sheena told her in a 'don't worry about me' tone. They entered the large city, bustling with noise. A stray dog came up to Colette and whimpered at her feet.

Her foot slammed into the dog's ribcage sending the frieghtened and injured creature away whimpering even more. Lloyd and Genis gasped, they couldn't believe it. "And Colette always loved dogs so much!" Genis cried out in surprise. The next moment he felt a strong hand rest gently on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cloud. "Don't worry, she'll be back to normal... I hope..." Cloud said trying to encourage the boy to stay strong. "Poor things..." Aeris sighed depressingly.

The group kept their pace until they got to the northern part of town. Then a man dressed in pink with long red hair came out with a bunch of women. "Obviously the giggly cheerleader-type..." Vyse thought disgustedly. "I can't tell if that's a man with a bunch of women or a group of girls..." Cloud said in a dry attempt at humor. Aeris couldn't help but laugh, though not outloud. The supposed man approached Colette. "Well what a fine looking little beauty you are..." he said. "Yeah and you'll keep your hands off her if you know what's good for you!" Cloud said in a challenging voice. "And you are?" the man said turning his attention to Cloud and his voice to that of arrogance. "Her father..." Cloud said in an annoyed voice. "You look a little too young..." the man continued. "I'm older than I look..." Cloud countered.

The man turned his attention back to Colette he reached over and brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her face. Her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist she threw him effortlessly over her shoulder. Surprisingly he corrected himself and landed on his feet. The swarm of girls ran up to him calling out his name 'Zelos' or Chosen. "Let's keep going, you guys. This guy is nothing but trouble..." Aeris sighed. The group eventually found the inn and even though it costed quite a bit, they settled down for the night forgetting completely about Zelos.


	16. Enter the Castle Part 1

The morning came to Tethe'alla, when Genis woke to find a note in Cloud's bed without Cloud he paniked. He brought the note before the others. "Genis, you nerd. It says that Cloud went outside town to train for a little while..." Lloyd laughed. "Will he be alright?" Aeris asked. "I wouldn't worry too much about him, he can take care of himself..." Raine said. "Don't we have something to do here in this town, dear brother?" Vyse sounded sarcastically.

The crew left the hotel but had no idea where to go. "Um, Ms. Aeris, would you have any idea what to do? I'm completely lost..." Lloyd said with a desperate look on his face. "Well, I know a little about our present condition... First, we'll have to talk to the king so we can acquire permission to have her looked at. Next, we have to go to Sybak and talk to the researchers..." Aeris spoke clean and softly, "It might be difficult to get an audience with the king though. He's been ill lately..." "Wait we have the Boltzman's Healing Book, the Unicorn Horn, and two skilled healers..." Vyse replied thoughtfully. "My healing arts are of no use if the person doesn't have an exsphere..." Aeris and Raine replied in unisen. Lloyd couldn't stand being so close to a solution, yet so far away...

He just started walking, no one could tell where he was going. No one except Aeris. The group followed, even without knowledge of what the unofficial young leader was planning. Eventually he wondered up to the Castle, he approached the gates. A guard grabbed his arm, he glared into the guards eyes. "I'm sorry, no one can enter unless they have authorization..." the Guard replied helplessly. "Lloyd, please. Just listen to him... I know how you feel, but starting a ruckus won't help our position!" Aeris pleaded. Lloyd said nothing, he passed the group turning around and walking away. He stopped at the far end of the courtyard, there he dropped to his knees and wept silently. Vyse approached his brother, laying a caring hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't help her then, I can't help her now! Vyse, do me a favor... End my miserable life..." Lloyd said weeping. Hearing this made Genis mad. "No, you don't! You're not dying now! Lloyd, you've always told me to never give up no matter how hard it gets! You pushed me this far, if I to I'll push you the rest of the way!" Genis yelled. Raine and Aeris looked surprised that Genis could shout so loud. "Genis is right, bro. We don't know what we can do until we try..." Vyse said softly kneeling down next to Lloyd, "Now com'n give up this silly suicide notion. We'll all try out best to save Colette..." "Thanks, Genis. Thanks, Vyse..." Lloyd said calmer. "I missed a lot of time with you growing up with you and your friends, my brother..." Vyse replied out of brotherly love, "I have to make that up somehow..."

A young girl who was standing outside the Temple walked up to the group. "Is there something wrong?" she asked out of concern. "No, my brother's just having a few doubts..." Vyse replied turning to face the girl. When he turned to fully see a slinder, blonde-haired, emerald-eyed, young beauty his age his face flushed. "My name's Fina and you all are?" "I'm Lloyd Irving..." Lloyd introduced with a tone of pain in his voice. "Uhhhhhh..." Vyse seemed unable to say anything other than that. "My name is Raine Sage this is my little brother Genis..." "I'm Aeris, it's good to meet you Fina..." Cloud rushed up...

"Sorry I'm late, did something happen?" he asked calming himself. "Who are these two, they look so much alike..." Fina asked. "My pardons, I am Cloud Strife. This is my daughter, Colette. She isn't well, I'm afraid..." Cloud's heart sank as he spoke. Colette's eyes were still a glowing red, the same still empty expression. She made no response when Fina waved her hand infront of Colette's eyes. "Excuse me, dear. We're very busy..." Aeris told Fina caringly. "I overheard, sorry. I know what you can do..." she replied, "Please follow me!"

Fina led the group into the Temple. Once inside they saw a pink-haired girl with her back to them standing in front of a few priests. "Good, she is here..." Fina replied. Genis's eyes were caught on the pink-haired girl, who appeared to be his age. Vyse nudged him and gave him a look that suggested he got talk to the girl. Genis shook his head wildly. "I have gathered the Sacred wood for the ceremony, Pope, I will now take it to the castle..." she spoke cleanly, but emotionlessly. "Com'n!" Fina said grabbing the collar of the nearest member of the group, which happened to be Vyse. She dragged them back outside. "You have to ask to accompany her..." Fina said to Lloyd.

Lloyd, Genis, and Vyse walked up. "Allow us to help you with this," Genis suggested. "On three!" Lloyd exclaimed. "One..." Vyse began. "Two..." Genis continued. "Three!" Lloyd finished. The boys tried hard to lift the log to no avail. "I've lost all pride as a man..." Vyse said depressingly. "Amatuers, look mind over matter!" Cloud stated. The log began to glow a feint blue color and slowly it began to rise from the ground. "Do you need some help, Cloud?" Aeris asked. "I've got a good grip..."

Once again the guards stopped the group. "We're helping Presea with this load," Fina said. "Ms. Fina you and Presea are part of the ceremony, you are most welcome to come in." the guard replied opening the gates. "This way with it, Cloud... Be careful, don't srape up the gate..." Fina said.


	17. Enter the Castle Part 2

Cloud let the log down inside the castle with a loud thud! Fina glared at him and yelled, "Be careful with that! We need that for the ceremony!" "Sorry," Cloud said apologetically. "That's one thing they have in common," Genis whispered to Lloyd, "they're always apologizing..." "At least when I do I have something to apologize for..." Cloud's voice surprised them both. Cloud hadn't said anything though, it was another of the Cetra's powers; telepathy. Genis looked back, expecting to see Presea waiting for someone back with the log. Instead she was following the group around, he stopped. "Are you going to help us, Presea?" He asked. "If I am welcome..." Presea replied calmly and emotionlessly. "The lights are on, but nobody's home..." Genis heard Aeris's voice in his head. "Please, Ms. Aeris don't do that... I'm a little nervous if someone besides myself knows my thoughts..." He replied to her. "I'm sorry, Genis..." Aeris replied. Fina continued to lead the group through the castle. Cloud and Aeris remained silent, Raine speculated that they were holding a private conversation via telepathy. Either that or they were currently scanning their comrades minds. Raine was not too comfortable with the thought of Cloud tracing through her thoughts, but for some reason she wasn't too worried about Aeris. "Professor Sage... Professor Sage!" Vyse's voice called. "Geez and she lectures me for sleeping..." Lloyd said with a bit of dry witticism. "Was that witticism coming from you, Lloyd Irving? I didn't know you knew how..." Genis replied sarcastically.

They had arrived outside a more elegantly carved door than any other in the castle. Fina knocked at the door. "Who is it?" came an answer on the other side. "Fina Silverborogh..." "Come in..." Fina signaled for the group to enter when she walked in. "Who are these people you brought with you?" a young girl sitting beside a large elegant bed asked. "The Chosen's travel group from Sylveraunt..." "How did you know that?" Cloud asked telepathically. "Later..." she thought. "They seek an audience with the king. A psychic message was sent to everyone except Colette for obvious reasons. "Bow!" Cloud's voice sounded in their minds. Almost as if they had no control everyone got down on one knee. "Let me handle this," Cloud's voice sounded inside Lloyd's mind. "Your majesty, I realize that you are not feeling well. But my daughter is not well, either... Please I beg of you, let us continue to Sybak so that we may find a cure to the disease she has..." Cloud sighed calmly. "Your daughter is the Chosen of Sylveraunt... If I do you may try to regenerate that world. We'll make a deal, abandon Sylveruant and I'll allow you excess to Sybak's Research Center..." the King agreed through his coughing fits, "Chosen, you are charged with watching these travelers."

Zelos approached and replied, "Yes, your Majesty..." The look on Fina's face turned into one of disgust. With that the group left the castle. "Oh sweet Fina, are you coming as well?" Zelos asked. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in you, Zelos..." Fina said exasperatedly. Fina's attention turned to Vyse, she gave him a quick, light kiss then left, Vyse's face lit up. "What was that?" Zelos asked. "I guess she likes me!" Vyse shouted with excitement. "I think someone likes you brother..." Lloyd teased. "Don't even start..." Vyse retorted. "Vyse and Fina sitting in a tree..." Genis started chanting, he was soon cut off as Vyse started chasing him with one cutlass drawn. Soon the choas of the situation was brought to a halt by Raine.

The group checked back into the inn, where they would spend another night. For Cloud it would be another sleepless night worrying about the well-being of his only child. The pain he felt, however, was not nearly as powerful as the pain Kratos felt. Kratos sat on the Meltokio walls with his large wings spread out he watched the inn. His enhanced sight allowed him to see through the windows at the people inside. "Lloyd, Vyse, Raine... I'm truly sorry..." he thought. Then he noticed his rival, Cloud Strife, the Cetra. "I'll settle my score with you someday, Cloud Strife, until then take care of Lloyd and Vyse..." he continued his thoughts.


	18. Sybak Encounters

Needless to say hopes were high the next morning. Lloyd was up very early for once. Vyse was afraid he had come down sick. Out of the entire team, Lloyd and Cloud were the most excited. In Sybak lied a possible solution to their problem. Both warriors would glance at Colette on the way to Sybak, constantly questioned if they were ok. The two always responded, "Better than usual!" Lloyd bounced along at the head of the group as Cloud was singing what he explained to be an old Cetra celebration song. "When Colette wakes up, I'll make up for not being there for here the past 16 years of her life!" Cloud said excitedly, "I'll even teach her some of these old Cetra songs!" "Colette loves to sing and she has the perfect voice for it!" Lloyd replied dreamily. "I think you have a crush on the little blonde beauty, bud..." Zelos said slyly. "That's a bit obvious, Zelos. Lloyd's liked Colette since they first met." Genis said. "That's right and after we get her back she'll know exactly how I feel!" Lloyd yelled.A few battles and a long trip across an enormous bridge later. Raine was concerned about something but no one knew just what. If allowed Cloud or Aeris would have probed for it but Raine wouldn't have it. "I'm uncomfortable enough with the fact that you two read people's minds, I don't need you two to be searching my mind for something that isn't there!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, Ms. Raine I didn't mean anything by it... I only wanted to help!" Aeris apologized. "No, I should apologize... I didn't mean to snap, it's just that ever since the Tower of Salvation nothings felt right." she said depressingly, "I know it's crazy, but I think I might actually miss Kratos!" Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. "I don't know if this was obvious, but Kratos betrayed us, Raine..." Genis replied sarcastically. "I don't want to hear that name again..." Vyse said calmly out of anger. "I didn't like him, but I trusted him, he'll pay for betraying us and consequently almost killing my daughter!" Cloud yelled in a rage. "Lets forget him!" Lloyd said merrily, "He's got nothing to do with us anymore and if we ever see him again we'll kill him for his treachery..." "Under the circumstances I agree with your reckless motives behind this outburst against Kratos, but I ask you to reconsider this..." Cloud retorted calmly. "Why?" Lloyd asked. "There's a very good reason that you'll learn in good time..." Cloud told him. "I can't believe I almost told him, even if Kratos betrayed us I can't betray his trust... I have to keep his secret! It's part of this curse he left with me!" he thought.

The town of Sybak was smaller than expected, the entire town was a college campus. "Man, there are no cute girls in this town... Just a bunch of nerdy geeky kids..." Zelos whined. "We're not here to find you a date, you stupid philandering idiot, we're here to find a cure!" Cloud shouted. "I don't care about any stupid cure, I'm here to make sure that no matter what you don't cause Tethe'alla any trouble!" Zelos yelled back. Cloud grabbed the idiot Chosen by his collar. "How would you like me to deprive you the chance to ever have kids?" Cloud shouted threateningly. Cloud threw Zelos against the ground and continued, "If you even touch my daughter, you'll wish you were never born!" He then walked away from Zelos, a mixture of unspeakable joy and incredible rage flowing through him. "I don't think I've ever been so confused... I don't know if I'm happy or angry!" Cloud thought. "Do what you want..." He said to the still frightened Zelos. Fearfully Zelos followed the much older swordsman to the main research center which the others had gone ahead to. When Cloud and Zelos got to the research center Lloyd wasn't crying but Cloud could tell that all his hopes had been bashed against a wall.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry..." Cloud said. "No, it's fine. There was no way to be absolutely certain..." Lloyd said. "I'm sorry too, Lloyd..." Sheena, who had recently come back, told him. "Wait I almost forgot there might be a way to save her..." a researcher replied. "Please," Lloyd begged, "Tell me I'll do anything!" "All you need is a Key Crest..." "Does anyone have a spare?" Lloyd asked desperately. The others were regretful when they had told him there was no spare Key Crest between them. "I know! The shop manager outside might have some inhibitor ore!" the researched exclaimed. Lloyd was so excited that he left without further word. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter, I'm in your debt..." Cloud told the researcher. With that Cloud walked away after Lloyd. The stingy man who ran the shop was unreasonable when Lloyd and the others talked to him. "Please!" Lloyd asked. "I'm not taking more than 100,000 gald for it!" the shop-owner told the red-clad swordsman. Then he noticed the navy-wearing blonde warrior standing behind Lloyd and Colette. "I told you all not any less than 100,000!" he said sternly. He started to notice a sickening sound as the enormous Buster Sword slid from it's sheith. "One way or another we'll end up with it, you might as well make things easy on yourself and just give it up... Why waste you life?" Cloud said with a threatening power in his sly voice. "Take it!" the shop-owner said practically throwing the inhibitor ore at Cloud. Cloud smiled and the group walked away.

"That wasn't right, Cloud!" Lloyd lectured. "We got what we need, didn't we? I agree that the method I used was wrong, but it got us something we wouldn't have gotten otherwise..." Cloud told Lloyd, "Sometimes in order to complete a task we must do unsavory things..." With that the group checked into the inn. Lloyd worked all night carving the Charm into the ore. Morning came and they began discussing their plans, to go back to Sylveraunt to talk to Dirk about something. Lloyd had attached the Inhibitor Ore to Colette's necklace and put it around her neck. Just as they had finished discussing their plans they were surrounded with guards. "Papal Knights!" Zelos exclaimed. "We heard your plans, Chosen and we're going to tell the Pope! Until then you're all under arrest!" one of knights yelled. "So sorry you caught me in a bad mood!" Cloud yelled as he started sword-fighting the guard closest to him. He had just disarmed the guy and was preparing to finish him, when he heard something. "Ask yourself something; what's more important? The life of your friend or taking the life of mine?" one of the knights said holding his blade to Aeris. "Alright, you win... I surrender! Coward!" Cloud said insulted.

"Sir, we have a match!" another guard cried out. "A match for what?" Vyse asked. "Like it's any of your business, but if you must know the penalty for half-elves impersonating humans is instant death! It looks as if these two are half-elves. Take them away!" the guard shouted. "You can't be serious Genis is just a child!" Cloud yelled in outburst. "The law does not distinguish between youth and age..." "Yet it distinguishes between human and elf?" Cloud boomed back, "I suppose it distinguishes between human and Cetra as well?" "What the hell is a Cetra?" "Trust me, dude. Don't mess with these guys!" Zelos said. Without further delay the knights left a lone guard to hold the rest of them, while the others took Genis and Raine away! "Somehow, someway! I will find a way to save you guys!" Lloyd's voice boomed after them. "Genis..." Presea mumbled.


	19. Rescue Mission!

The group raced along the Tethe'alla bridge. Desperate to get to the other side before the Papal Knights did something to Raine and Genis. Lloyd seemed the most determined.

For Cloud his life was turning upside-down again. Colette was losing her soul, his rival (as much as he disliked him) whom he trusted betrayed him, and he had failed to protect Genis and Raine. Cloud was also determined, determined not to "fail again"!

Running along just behind Cloud was the young pirate, Vyse. Vyse admitted to himself he knew very little about present situation. Being Lloyd's twin brother, though, he could never forgive himself if he ever turned his back on Lloyd or his friends. It had been pointed out that even if the brothers don't look at all that much alike they still retained similar behaviors and personalities.

Trying hard to keep up with the other three swordsmen was Tethe'alla's Chosen, Zelos Wilder. Zelos had been deemed idiot by the rest of the group. By the way he fought, Cloud found it very similar to Kratos's style. That wasn't the reason why Cloud had turned a cold shoulder upon him though. Cloud could see that Zelos was nothing but a philandering idiot. He wanted nothing to do with Zelos and preferred to keep Colette, in her present condition, away from him.

The others following just behind the swordsmen were a summoner, a flower girl, a priestess, a young lumberjack, and Syveraunt's Chosen, currently soulless. Hopefully that condition would be changed soon. As the group ran something reminded Cloud of his rival before Kratos; Sephiroth. He sighed resentfully as he thought that he'd never find Sephiroth. He felt his heart grow cold with the thought of the silver-haired man.

Upon reaching the other side of the bridge they found that the drawbridge was opening. "No, damnit!" Lloyd shouted in angst. He started to run for the bridge, but Zelos stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Out of the way, moron!" Cloud shouted. "Use your heads! If we fall from here we'll die!" Zelos yelled. "If we don't save them, they'll die…" Aeris replied. "I'm willing to take that chance for myself, so long as I at least try, I'm willing to die for my friends!" Lloyd retorted.

Zelos would've stayed behind but Sheena dragged him. By now the gap was too widely open and they missed the landing. Vyse prepared himself to be swallowed up by the watery grave. "Undine, help us out!" Sheena cried! Instantly a rush of water swept up and pushed them back to safety. Sheena was busy talking to Undine that she didn't notice that the others had rescued Genis and Raine.

The Papal Knights were not happy. Instantly the group was swarmed. "Everyone get ready, we'll fight our way out!" Cloud yelled. The Papal Knights rushed at the group and the group rushed back. "Blade Beam!" Cloud called out as he slammed his sword against the ground. Instantly a rush of energy flowed from the sword and into the nearest enemy. Smaller waves of energy split off and hit his friends. "CUTLASS WRATH!" Vyse called out as he went into a fury of slicing attacks. Before long the Papal Knights could no longer fight. Those that could got up, the swordsmen looked at them. The knights retreated, for lack of strength and exhaustion.

"Thanks for rescuing us…" Genis said to no one in particular. Cloud walked up to Genis. He bent down and placed his hands on his shoulders. "We're your friends… We'll always be here to help you…" Cloud replied. "Yeah, I'd rather die than let any of my friends down…" Lloyd retorted. "Friends of my brother's are friends of mine, you can count on me…" Vyse supported. "What say we head for the Rheairds?" Zelos asked. "And how would you suggest we carry them?" Sheena asked. "That's easy, just leave it to me!" he replied.

So the group left for the Fooji Mountains. Something about Zelos's present mood disturbed Cloud. Something just didn't seem right…

(A/N:If you are going to insult me then don't bother reviewing!)


	20. Hostile Encounters at the Fooji Mountain...

As they had reached the summit of the Fooji Mountains they found the Rheairds intact, relatively. "At least they're not totally destroyed," Cloud said with a bit of dry humor evident in his voice. "Hey bud, come 'ere, I'll show you my secret weapon…" Zelos said. Whether he realized it or not Zelos stepped on a trap and activated it. The only one not caught by it was Colette, still in her soulless state.

A man with silver hair and large dark angel wings appeared. "Well, well, Cloud Strife… I must say it is a surprise to see you here! When I heard that the Chosen of Sylveraunt was in Tethe'alla I never would've figured that her failure of a father was with her!" the man laughed evilly. "Sephiroth!" Cloud growled. "Sephiroth?" Lloyd echoed in surprise. "Who is he?" Vyse asked.

"Sephiroth is a Dark Angel, a class under Cruxis that's only objective is the slaughter of the Cetra race…" Cloud explained. To this Sephiroth responded, "Watch your mouth, Cetra, I'm not just any Dark Angel!" "Of course you're not, just the psychotic maniac who leads them! Under Yggdrasill's command, of course…" Cloud retorted. "I've had enough of your arrogant mouth, Cetra, it's time to die!" Sephiroth stated. "Hold it…" Yuan said as he appeared. "Lord Yuan, what are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked. "The Cetra and his friends are of use to me…" Yuan explained. "Very well… My only task was to get the Chosen…" Sephiroth explained.

"Uh, what is this? A pitiful attempt to make a Key Crest? I'll rid Martel's future vessel of such a disgraceful device," Sephiroth reached to grab the Key Crest. "N-no! Get away from me!" Colette yelled backing away. "What!?!" Sephiroth exclaimed. "I won't let you take this, Lloyd gave me this as a birthday present!" Colette continued. "Alright, fine… But now you're useless to me, I destroy what's of no use!" Sephiroth growled. To this statement Colette grew scared, she began to back away and tripped on a strange box.

The trap deactivated as soon as she realized she broke the strange device. "Oh no, I broke it!" she replied. Cloud payed no attention to her. "Servent of the dark lord, GALIAN BEAST!" Cloud called out. In an instant a strange Summon Spirit appeared and attacked Sephiroth. "D-damn… Next time, you're dead, Strife and your little girl too!" Sephiroth cursed. Sephiroth fled leaving the team to face Yuan. "The girl is of no use to me, all I want is the Angelus exsphere…" Yuan told the team. "Over my dead body!" Lloyd called out in response. "That can be arranged…" Yuan told answered.

The two swung their weapons at each other but were stopped at the last minute by an intervention from Kratos. "Yuan, Lord Yggdrasill wishes to see you…" Kratos announced. "What does he want me for?" Yuan asked. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Kratos asked in reply. After Yuan left Kratos turned his attention to his former comrades. "Learn to pick your fights, Lloyd…" Kratos advised. He turned to leave before coming face to face with his rival. "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Bigshot!?!" Cloud yelled, "You owe me a rematch!" "I'm a very busy man at the moment, perhaps we can arrange to play some other time!" Kratos replied. "Don't trifle with me, Kratos Aurion, that would prove to be a mistake!" Cloud yelled angerly after his rival as he flew away.

Cloud stood in the same spot for a moment cursing Kratos silently. Then he turned around, his composure seemed to have been brightened substantially. "Colette, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of care. "Yes, daddy, I'm fine…" she replied simply. Cloud could have cried if her statement had not caught him by surprise. "How did you know?" he asked. "I heard eveything that was said, I just couldn't respond…" she told him, "It's not your fault, daddy…" With that being said she hugged Cloud, his response didn't surprise anyone he held her back. She walked over to Lloyd and kissed his cheek after that. His cheeks lit up a bright red color.


	21. Interlude: Campout at Fooji

The group sat up on the Fooji Mountains summit pondering their present situation. "Any ideas, Lloyd?" Cloud asked. "Me? Why me?" Lloyd asked. "You're the tactical leader…" Cloud responded with a slight chuckle, his mood changed as he said this, "I suggest we camp here for the night, it's getting dark fast and if we tried to climb down now someone might fall…"

"I just want to go home…" Presea sighed grimly. "We'll get you home, I don't know when or how, but we'll get you home. Young one…" Aeris promised. "Don't you worry, my sweet little Presea…" Zelos said, finding yet another way to shove his foot in his mouth. "Try anything and I can't guarantee you'll live to see tomorrow…" Cloud said to Zelos in a threatening voice. "Am I the only one who thinks that Cloud doesn't much like Zelos?" Genis asked comically. "I'm not too crazy about Kratos either…" Cloud admitted. "Who is?" Vyse asked. "Good point…" Cloud responded. "Zelos wants to stand watch tonight…" Lloyd told the group. "What me!?!" Zelos cried out. "Your turn, moron!" Cloud sighed, "Try anything and you'll wish you hadn't!"

Genis started the fire with his magic and the group sat down around it. "Dad?" Colette started. "Yes?" Cloud responded. "It-it's nothing, I'm just happy to have you with me…" she sighed. "I'm happy I can be here…" Cloud told her. "Colette, right?" she turned to the voice to see Fina, "I'm Fina, do you mind if I sit here?" "Sure…" Fina sat down next to Colette. "I'm really interested to hear your side of this whole tale…" Fina told her. Colette began to explain, Cloud leaned back against a boulder with his eyes closed and a broad smile on his face. Vyse took one look in that direction and quickly decided to try to catch his brother's attention. "Hey Lloyd, can I speak with you for just one second?" Vyse asked dragging Lloyd away from a conversation with Genis and Zelos.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked as soon as they were a good distance away. "I'm worried about what Cloud's gonna' do now that Colette's gotten better…" Vyse sighed. "Cloud's not going to do anything…" Lloyd explained. "I've been betrayed before, I don't like the feeling…" Vyse shouted. "Don't raise your voice! I trust Cloud! I know how you feel though, I'm not sure whether or not to trust Zelos…" Lloyd responded. "Seriously? Zelos? I didn't think of him as anything more than an idiot…" Vyse retorted calmly. "He's much more than he makes himself out to be… I can assure you of that… Cloud doesn't trust him and I don't blame him…" Lloyd explained. "I said I don't trust Cloud…" Vyse responded. "Vyse, Cloud was here before you were. He's always given me the command position. I think, because he sees me as a leader. I'm not quite sure yet, but if Colette trusts him so will I…" Lloyd explained. "Sure, follow your little girlfriend into your grave…" Vyse muttered. This caused one of Lloyd's katanas to come to Vyse's neck. "Don't give me reason to threaten my own brother…" Lloyd replied with an angry look in his eyes.

The two then returned to camp seeing that their conversation was over. "What was with all the shouting?" Cloud asked. "It was nothing, just a little sibling dispute…" Lloyd said settling back into his conversation with Genis. Zelos was already asleep. "How can Zelos sleep in a position like that?" Presea asked. "My guess is that he can sleep in any position…" Aeris explained. Cloud let out a light chuckle and then placed a figure over his mouth. "Shhh, she's asleep…" Cloud mouthed motioning to Colette who was leaning against him. "She's got the right idea…" Sheena whispered to Raine. Soon enough the others were out cold except Lloyd and Cloud. "I'll take watch tonight…" Cloud sighed.

Lloyd said nothing but he began to approach, his face flushed in the moonlight. Cloud noticed the blushing. Lloyd stopped as he noticed Cloud's staring and waited for Cloud to suggest either "Back off!" or "You can come…". Cloud's smile widened, he nodded. Lloyd wasn't sure how to judge that, but he began to approach. Nervously he knelt down and placed a kiss on Colette's cheek. Before he stood up, Cloud caught hold of his arm. Lloyd felt his body tense up. "Relax, it's ok… There's no one I would rather be with Colette…" Cloud whispered into Lloyd's ear, "Better get some sleep soon…" Soon enough Lloyd Irving was asleep, but Cloud Strife watched the group and the steadily dying fire from his vintage point by the boulder.


	22. Vyse Compares Cloud to Kratos and Remiel...

The group was walking to Meltokio the next day. Lloyd was walking up at front with Cloud covering the rear. Needless to say this fact didn't make Vyse too comfortable. Half-way there a voice from the back broke the silence. "Vyse, can I speak with you for a moment?" Cloud's voice asked. Vyse silently slowed his pace. The young pirate was nervous but he wouldn't let it show. "Relax, despite what you may believe, I'm not going to bite…" Cloud chuckled.

"What's this all about?" Vyse asked impatiently. "I know you don't trust me…" Cloud told him. "Is it a crime to be careful?" Vyse asked impatiently. "Listen there's no reason to distrust me… I'm looking out for you, Lloyd, Genis, Presea, Fina, and Colette…" Cloud explained. "Why? We can take care of ourselves…" Vyse argued. "Perhaps if you told me why you distrust me so, I can strive to change…" Cloud asked. "Fine, I'll tell you… Remiel claimed Colette was his daughter. We all believed him and trusted him and look what happened!" Vyse yelled. "I am not Remiel though and I do not deny my relation to her. In addition I will never betray her or her friends…" Cloud explained, "I cannot change who I am or what has happened…" Vyse was silent he contemplated his next argument. "What about Kratos?" Vyse asked. Hearing his rival's name made Cloud angry, but at this point Cloud decided to just ignore his swelling temper. "What about him?" Cloud asked. "Kratos claimed to be fighting for us but he betrayed us too…" Vyse responded. "How is it that you could have one extremely foolish son and one extremely wise son, Kratos?" Cloud wondered. He thought a moment more. "I'm not sure why Kratos betrayed us…" Cloud answered. "You're a Cetra!" Vyse yelled. "True, but even I don't have all the answers! You must find some things out for yourself…" Cloud explained, "Catch up with the others your falling behind and I need to keep watch… We'll talk later, if you're still concerned about my loyalties…" Vyse was about to run on ahead when Cloud caught his wrist. "Don't make your brother mad like that again…" Cloud said with a hint of worry in his voice. Vyse ran on ahead.

The group had arrived at nightfall at Meltokio. The group was tired and worse they had to track through a vermin infested sewer. Finally making it through the sewer they were just about out, when escaped convicts ambushed them. Everyone was so tired, so they struggled against their exhaustion and the prisoners as they fought them. The team eventually fought off the prisoners. Zelos had gotten cocky and started towards them carelessly. One final prisoner ambushed them, a large man with blue hair had gotten Zelos easily underfoot, literally.

"Lloyd, Cloud, Vyse, if you guys leave me here I swear I'll come back to haunt you!" Zelos said angrily. "Make one move and the Chosen dies…" the blue-haired stranger exclaimed. "Go ahead and kill him…" Cloud said carelessly. "Oh, you know what? I just had an urge to leave you…" Lloyd replied equally carelessly. "Hey Zelos, were gonna' ditch your scrawny ass, ok?" Vyse said light-heartedly. "You guys are so mean. Please I'm beggin' ya' help me out!" Zelos whined. "You're so pathetic, Zelos…" Sheena sighed, "Oh, well… PYRE SEAL!" Sheena's attack hit home and the convict was sent flying backwards. "Thank you, my beautiful Sheena!" Zelos said jumping into the air. "I immediately regret that decision…" Sheena sighed. "We all do…" Aeris sighed placing a hand on Sheena's shoulder. Presea stepped forward with her axe ready to fight the convict. He seemed to recognize her. "You must be… Damn, retreat for now!" he hollered. With that he ran off followed shortly by the other prisoners.

The group moved through the city quickly and quietly. Genis tripped in front of the main gates and the guards had heard. He was about to cry out in pain when Aeris came, helped him up, covered his mouth, and took him into the lengthening shadows of the dusk sun on the town. "Are you alright?" she whispered. "I-I'm fine…" Genis whined. "Let me help… FIRST AID" she whispered. "Thank you…" Genis was about to whisper, but she covered his mouth again. "They're coming back…" her voice sounded in his head, "Follow me quickly…" The two slipped away from the gates as quickly as possible. The others waited for them at Tethe'alla's Research Institute.

"What happened?" Cloud asked worriedly. "Genis tripped and I helped him…" Aeris replied. "He didn't alert any guards did he?" Zelos asked seriously. "Don't worry, we both kept quiet…" she explained. "Thank you for helping me…" Genis told Aeris. "Don't worry, that's why I'm here…" she told him caringly. She ruffled through his long silver hair and gave him a gentle smile. After the others went inside she knelt down and hugged the young half-elf. She stood up and looked at his surprised and puzzled face. "Hey Genis, are alive out there!" Vyse yelled. "Yes, I'm here!" Genis yelled in irritation. Aeris just let out a light laugh.

As they walked inside Sheena was trying to explain the concept of Elemental Carriers to Lloyd who along with Cloud, Colette, and Vyse looked totally clueless. Raine had that look in her eyes, a look that her comrades had come to fear, the look of pure fascination. "Three…" Cloud started. "Two…" Vyse continued. "One…" Lloyd finished. Just as they had finished the countdown Raine's voice sounded. "Fascinating!" her voice was unusually perky. "Knew it…" Genis replied. "I'll go on ahead of all of you and secure the dock…" a strangely dressed man, whom Sheena identified as Kuchinawa, replied. As he walked passed Zelos there seemed to be some tension between them. The normally calm and careless Zelos was a fury of anger and glared at Kuchinawa as he passed. "I don't like that guy!" Zelos spat. "Perhaps because he is a mannered gentleman that Sheena actually seems to like?" Cloud replied with irony in his voice. Zelos turned his glare towards Cloud, he began to draw his sword, but as soon as Cloud noticed this the tip of his Buster Sword was at Zelos's neck. "I'm tired of you! You're always threatening me and giving me lip!" Zelos shouted. "I don't trust you!" Cloud yelled back. Zelos lowered his blade and said calmly, "We'll stay at my mansion tonight… And no, Cloud I'm not going to try anything, just trust me for one night…"

Zelos turned and walked away. "I think I might have hurt his feelings…" Cloud sighed. "No, he's always like that around Kuchinawa…" Sheena replied. "I'm really tired, guys. Let's go get some rest…" Vyse told the group. "I agree, but you guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Vyse…" Lloyd said.

The others left the two boys to walk about the streets by themselves. "Vyse, I'm really sorry about last night…" Lloyd apologized. "I should be the one to apologize…" Vyse replied, "I hit a sensitive spot with that smart comment… I shouldn't have said that…" "Even still, I had no right to threaten you!" Lloyd explained. "Don't worry, It's my fault… Besides, I should've just trusted your word; after all we are the last of our family. The only we have left is each other… I should know that you will always look out for what's best for me, just as I will for you…" Vyse explained. "I'm glad you feel that way, brother…" Lloyd admitted. The boys then catch up with the others.

Away from the group, a lone figure stood on the walls of Meltokio. It was Kratos, he watched the two boys carefully. "Lloyd, Vyse… Forgive me!" he said on the verge of tears. All of the sudden the magitechnology attached to his ear came to life. "Kratos!" Yggdrasill's voice in his ear sounded. "Yes, Lord Yggdrasill?" Kratos replied trying hard to stow his emotions. "I need your help, hurry back to Welgaia!" the voice told him. "As you wish…" Kratos replied. Kratos sprouted his wings, he turned to leave, but he turned to take one last look at his former companions. This time his sight settled on Cloud, Colette, and Aeris talking in Zelos's garden. "Enjoy your time with your daughter, Cloud Strife. We'll settle our score someday!" Kratos murmured.


	23. Staying in the Hornet's Nest

Zelos's house only had three rooms, half of the boys slept in the guest room, the other half slept in Zelos's room, and the girls slept in the last guest room. Among those that slept in Zelos's room was Cloud, upon his insistence. Cloud had spent the night leaning against a wall sleeping in a position that would have caused strain on an ordinary person's neck and back. Not Cloud though he was used to rough sleeping conditions. Someone was shaking him though, trying to wake him no doubt. Cloud decided to humor whoever it was trying to awaken him. Much to his delight it was Aeris Gainsborogh.

"Good morning…" she chirped, "Sleep well?" "Yes, thank you…" Cloud replied trying hard to avoid her bright, cheerful emerald eyes. The memory of what happened last night was still very clear.

Flashback begins; Cloud and Aeris are talking about their Cetra ancestors. Colette's with them but isn't paying attention she's looking at flowers. "What kind are these ones, Ms. Aeris?" she asked. "Those, my dear, are daffodils…" Aeris told her after inspecting the flowers. "Colette, Lloyd just got back!" Genis's voice sounded from the house. Colette left them in the garden alone. Cloud's face had lit up brightly, he turned his face to avoid looking Aeris directly in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "N-nothing…" he stammered. "You're not shy are you, Cloud Strife?" she asked demurely. "No!" he replied somewhat irritated. He closed his eyes in another attempt to avoid her persistent eyes. With his eyes closed he couldn't see what she was doing. The next thing he felt was her pressing her lips lightly against his. With that feeling his eyes popped open, his heart pounded in his chest. It only lasted a few seconds, but to Cloud it felt like it lasted a lifetime. The flashback ended just as quickly as it began.

"You liked it didn't you?" she asked. "Liked what?" Cloud asked trying to play dumb. "You know that I'm a Cetra too, right?" she asked. "Damn!" Cloud thought. "I suppose…" Cloud told her trying to lie. She chose that moment to kiss him again in the same manner. Cloud's face lit up again. "You like it, don't you?" she asked him. "Uh, well… Um…" Cloud stammered nervously. "It's ok…" she said and kissed his cheek. She walked away leaving a very confused Cloud Strife in her wake. Cloud stood and stared for a moment before remembering where it was he stood.

That morning Cloud came floating down the staircase. "You're in a good mood today…" Raine replied upon seeing Cloud come down the staircase. "I slept well…" Cloud lied. "You slept hunched against a wall…" Zelos replied. "Dad, did something happen?" Colette asked. "No. Nothing happened…" Cloud lied again. "Nothing, huh?" Aeris's voice sounded in his head. "He's grinning ear to ear… Something happened when the stunning Ms. Aeris went to wake him!" Zelos quickly inserted. "We don't have time for this, let's get to the bridge and meet Kuchinawa…" Lloyd replied crossly. "What's with him?" Zelos asked. "He was up all night…" Vyse whispered. "Thank you for telling the whole world…" Lloyd yelled. "Calm down, Lloyd, it hinders your ability to think strategically when your upset…" Cloud instructed. "What were you thinking about that kept you up all night anyway?" Genis asked. "Kratos…" Lloyd responded. "That would do it…" Vyse admitted.

The group managed to get to the Tethe'alla bridge. There was one problem, the area that Kuchinawa described was locked up. A coded padlock held the gate closed. "This gate is locked…" Presea announced. "We know that…" Cloud replied. "How do we get through it?" Fina asked. Vyse stepped up to the gate. "I'll take care of that…" Vyse announced. Vyse grabbed the lock and inspected it carefully. "Damn, it's a combination lock!" Vyse cursed, "I hate these things…" Vyse pulled out the cutlass on his back. Everyone expected him to cut the lock into two, but Vyse bashed the lock with the hilt of his cutlass. At first it didn't seem to do anything, but through continual bashing eventually the lock fell from it's fixed position. Vyse picked up the lock and whispered, "Don't leave evidence…" No one was paying attention; instead everyone was trying to stop his or her ears from ringing. "Let's go before we have unwanted company…" Cloud scolded.

They decended down the stairs halfway down Colette stopped. "Are those things exspheres?" she asked. Lloyd walked up to her with sorrow. "Yes…" he told her. "How sad…" she replied. "I know, Zelos said that there are 3,000 here," he told her. She started to cry about failing as a Chosen. Lloyd hugged her and said, "Give us just a moment… You guys go on ahead…" Lloyd told them. They all left, except Cloud, he turned looked at Lloyd and Colette. Cloud and Lloyd exchanged knowing glances before Cloud walked off. "It'll be ok, Colette… We'll find a way to stop all this suffering, I promise… You know I never break my promises," He told her. She wept on his shoulder. "I couldn't save them, Lloyd. I failed them all! Zelos could probably have done a better job than me…" she cried. "Zelos? No way! You did your best! It was me who failed… I failed to protect you!" Lloyd admitted.

Vyse chose that time to walk up. "Hey you two, everyone's getting tired of waiting…" he said. "Why are you telling us this?" Lloyd asked suspiciously. "Please, don't shoot the messenger…" Vyse said with a bit of dry humor evident in his voice. "Com'n let's go before our "friends" get impatient," Lloyd laughed. "I think they already are…" Colette laughed back.

The three came to dock to see the others. When Kuchinawa saw them he began explaining the object in his hand to be a Wing Pack. He handed the Wing Pack to Lloyd. Lloyd looked curiously at it first, until Sheena instructed him how to use it. Zelos was back in his bad frame of mind, so everyone was ignoring him. "I have to go, before I'm spotted. Then my cover is blown!" he explained. "Thank you, Kuchinawa!" Sheena said as he ran off. He passed by Zelos again and the two glared once more at each other. Piling into the small vehicle they found it to be much larger on the inside, easily capable of carrying more than 15 people. The last thing anyone heard Raine say before the EC left the dock was Raine say, "I hate the ocean!". To this Cloud just chuckled. Cloud sat down near the back and began his usual meditation. Something he hadn't been able to do for weeks.

The EC kept going and the group, except Sheena who was driving, just relaxed. Everyone knew it might be the last chance they get to.


	24. The Pirate's Deal

They had arrived at the dock on the other side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. "Hey Cloud, wake up!" Lloyd's voice shouted as he shook the older warrior. Slowly Cloud stood up and apologized, "Sorry kid, guess I passed out…" "It's alright, I was just letting you know we're here…" Lloyd told him. "Alright…" Cloud stretched. "I'm sorry for asking, but Ms. Aeris said that most Cetra are older than they appear… How old are you?" the brunette young warrior. "Five hundred years…"

"Five hundred years!" Lloyd stood amazed by how old Cloud told him he was. He shook it off. "You're shittin' me!" Lloyd exclamed surprised. "No, that's how old I really am…" The two warriors continued to talk as they readied and traveled towards Sybak. The two were now walking at the front, talking about the Cetra. "Someday I hope to get the chance to teach you about Cetra text…" Cloud said with a faint sign of hope in his voice. Eager to change the subject of education, Lloyd decided to ask Cloud something about Aeris. "How old do you think Ms. Aeris is?" Lloyd asked, suddenly wishing he hadn't. "It's not of proper etiquette to ask a lady's age…" Cloud told him, "But my estimate is around my age maybe give or take a hundred years or more…"

"Four hundred years…" A voice behind them spoke softly, "And you're right, Cloud Strife it is quite rude to ask a lady her age, but it's even more rude to talk about someone as if they are not present when they are standing right behind you… But I'm a very forgiving person so I'll let it go…" "Can I ask you something else, Cloud?" Lloyd asked. "Yes, what is it?" Cloud asked. "Is there a reason why you're called 'Cloud'?" Lloyd asked. "Yes, there is…" Cloud responded. "What is it?" Lloyd asked. "My full name is deCloude Patri Strife, which in Cetra means Lord of the Skies…" Cloud responded with what sounded like a Spanish accent on his 'real name'. "So what does 'Colette' mean?" Lloyd asked. "Daughter of Sunshine…" Cloud told him, "More or less…" "And Aeris?" "I wouldn't know, you'd have to ask her…"

"I don't care to share my full name, but it means Mother of Oceans…" Aeris spoke again. Eventually they arrived at Sybak, but upon entering they once again encountered Kratos. "So, Kratos, have you finally decided to accept my challenge?" Cloud challenged. "No, I'm merely here to tell the Chosen to remove her Key Crest…" Kratos replied turning his eyes towards Colette. "If you value your life you will dispose of that crudely made Key Crest…" Kratos replied very coldly. "No! I will not! This is a gift from Lloyd!" Colette returned with anger evident in her voice. "Very well… Cloud, I'm sure you value your daughter's life remove that Key Crest…" Kratos instructed. "I will not abide by a traitor's words…" Cloud spat. "Have it your way… I will not fight you now. But very soon we will have our duel…" Kratos reminded Cloud. "I'll remember that!" Cloud yelled. "I'll not underestimate you again!" Kratos spat before walking away.

"Who was that sorry SOB?" Zelos asked, "What a jerk!" "Speaking of jerks wanna' watch the crude language?" Sheena replied. "Are you alright, Colette?" Cloud asked, focusing more on her than his wounded pride. "Yes, daddy, I'm fine!" Colette responded with a bright smile. "That's good!" Lloyd replied. "Don't we have business here?" Vyse reminded the group. "There's a scientist we have to see… According to the information I received from Kuchinawa yesterday, her name is Kate." Sheena reminded them. "Remember your manners Lloyd…" Vyse half-joked, half-reprimanded. "I'm not the one that has to, dear brother…" Lloyd responded with witticism, "If I recall you were at one time a pirate…"

The lab, if it could be called a lab, of Kate was more like a dungeon. "We heard you could help our young friend here…" Cloud asked. "Yes, her name is Presea I assume." Kate responded, "And you must be Lloyd?" "No, I'm Cloud," Cloud said shoving Lloyd in front of him, "This is Lloyd…" Lloyd was just staring or daydreaming, either way he snapped out of it when he heard Colette yell at him, "Lloyd!" "Huh? What? Oops, I must have been spacing out…" Lloyd said, "I'm Lloyd, now how is it that you can help Presea?" "Well, it's not exactly me that can help, but if you see a dwarf named Altessa who lives near Ozette he might be able to help…" She informed them. "We need to head to Ozette anyway, right Lloyd?" Vyse asked. No effect, Lloyd was daydreaming again.

POW! Colette smacked Lloyd upside his head with a Pow Hammer. Cloud tried hard not to laugh but a heavy chuckle escaped. POW! This time Aeris had smacked Cloud with her rod.

The group settled in for the night at the 'campus cottage', a small inn at the entrance to the town. Cloud avoided Aeris that night, even though she told him she only did that to tell him to mind his manners. Lloyd and Colette seemed to have forgiven each other. "I'm really sorry, Colette, you know I would never consider anyone else…" Lloyd apologized. "Sure you wouldn't, and I'm Henry the 8th!" Vyse replied sarcastically. Soon a red boot slammed against the back of Vyse's head. "OW! Damnit!" Vyse shouted as he rubbed the back of his head. Lloyd chuckled vengefully. "Lloyd!" Colette yelled, "Don't hurt your brother!" "I should…" Lloyd mumbled. Vyse stuck out his tongue at his twin. "Yeah, keep that tongue out. You're just insulting yourself!" Lloyd called to him. "How's that?" Vyse asked. "I'm a reflection of you, moron…" Lloyd told him. "If that's true, you just called yourself a moron!" Vyse replied cynically. "Break it up…" Cloud told them, "Don't make me separate you two…"

Fortunately Fina walked in, she seemed to be happier than usual. "Vyse tell me a bit about what you know about pirates!" she demanded. "You're a priestess and you want to know about pirates? What kind of holy person wants to know about such rogues as pirates?" Vyse responded in defense. She bent over and whispered something to him. His face turned bright red. "Maybe we should talk outside!" he suddenly shouted. "Don't stay out too late, loverboy, we're headed to the Gaoracchia Forest tomorrow…" Lloyd teased. "Your one to talk!" Vyse retorted. "Enough! You go outside with your girlfriend! You mind your own business! And you two will not argue anymore tonight, I have a major headache!" Raine shouted. "She's not my…" Vyse started. "JUST GO!" Raine screamed. Frightened Vyse stumbled out the door to the inn.

Once outside Fina decided to get sarcastic. "Some fearless pirate…" she remarked. "I never said I was fearless…" Vyse retorted, "Now what's this deal of yours?" "If you teach me everything you know about pirating I'll go out with you…" she reasoned. Vyse's face turned red again. He never imagined that anyone would go out with him, much less learn his 'trade'. "Hey, I thought that a priestess wasn't allowed to date…" he remarked. "Do we have a deal or not?" she asked impatiently. "Ok, yeah, I guess," he responded nervously. "I never said I enjoyed being a priestess… I've really always wanted to be a pirate or an adventurer. Like you or your brother… Come to think of it, I've always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling…" "Wanna' switch?" Vyse asked. "Switch?" she asked. "Yeah, I miss life as an only child…" Vyse joked. "You're quite the jovial one aren't you?" she asked. "Well, better that you're a congenital idiot than a philandering idiot, I guess…" she laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he responded feeling insulted. "It means I like guys who crack jokes instead of make passes…" she reassured him, "Well, I'm feeling quite tired, so I bid thee goodnight…" Vyse felt his face turn red again. "This is going to be a long journey…" he thought with a bit of unease, before finally going back into the inn to get some sleep.


	25. Passing through the Cursed Forest

The next morning Aeris seemed slightly anxious about going into the Gaoracchia Forest. "Are you alright?" Cloud asked taking on a serious tone. "I'm fine… Y'know it's just I'm a little nervous the Gasoraccia Forest is supposed to be cursed…" she said. Cloud wasn't convinced but he wouldn't pry. When asked he said, "It's bad manners… If I'm anything I'm a gentleman…" "Sure you are…" Zelos would joke.

The Gaoracchia Forest seemed deceptively peaceful as Vyse pointed out. "Peaceful? Huh? How's this for peaceful; a thief once stole a treasure so valuable that after he died his spirit would kill anyone who entered this forest. Their spirits became angry so they now seek vengeance on the living and attack anyone who enters the forest," Zelos explained, "Now does that sound peaceful to you?" "A normal day for a pirate…" Vyse said carelessly. "Vyse, look out! DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted as a monster appeared behind Vyse.

The attack didn't seem to phase the monster at all. Vyse turned around to face it and then shouted out, "Light of the moon, grant me thy strength; MOONSTONE CANNON!" When the dust cleared there was nothing left of the monster and Vyse was huffing and puffing from mana exhaustion. "What happened to the monster?" Zelos asked surprised. "There's nothing left of it…" Vyse said still breathing hard. Vyse started to rub his hands. "Vyse, you burned yourself! How did you burn yourself?" Fina shrieked as she knelt down next to Vyse. "You used up all your mana didn't you?" Cloud asked. "A little bit… I'll be fine…" Vyse said finally catching his breath as he stood up. "What about your hands, you could be seriously burned!" Fina asked worriedly. "Don't worry, I'm fine…" Vyse continued to deny.

"From this point on your walking up front, Vyse," Lloyd said in a commanding voice. "I don't have the mana to do that attack again!" Vyse yelled. "That's why your walking up front…" Lloyd told him. The others could see the sibling rivalry flaring up again. Genis shoved Zelos between them, expecting them to hurt him. They didn't, though they just ignored one another. For some unknown reason it reminded Sheena of the arguments that Cloud and Kratos were always having while they were in Sylveraunt. The mention of Kratos's name always made Cloud, Lloyd, or Vyse angry. Not wanting to elevate the situation she kept silent. At this point even Zelos knew to keep quiet. The forest was quiet as well, but Cloud sensed something.

He wasn't the only one, Aeris and Colette could feel something unusual as well. Another monster attack this time Cloud halted the attack by using. "Gaia, spirit of the planet, blow the winds of devastation; FINISHING TOUCH!" he called out. The enemy was lifted up by winds and didn't come back down, almost as if the winds had completely consumed them. Cloud didn't stop to question he kept his sword drawn and put his arm out to signal to everyone not to move. The monster fell down and landed in front of Cloud then it rushed towards him. "SONIC THRUST!" Cloud shouted thrusting his sword into the beast causing it to fall in front of him. It faded away, leaving no trace of its presence. Cloud then gave his Buster Sword a quick spin and shiethed it.

Eventually through a lot of fights with local monsters the group came to the end of the forest, but the path forked, there was a faded signpost. "What's it say?" Lloyd asked Zelos. "I dunno' I can't read it, it's too faded…" Zelos sighed. "Footsteps…" Colette said, "I hear footsteps approaching…" "Who would be foolish enough to come into this forest after us?" Aeris asked. "Who knows…" Cloud replied thoughtfully. "CORRINE!" Sheena shouted. As she did the small creature appeared. "Go check out the footsteps for us, Corrine…" Sheena asked. "Ok!" squeaked the little Summon Spirit as he ran off. It took a few minutes but eventually he came back. "There are people in green armor heading this way, Sheena…" Noishe growled at something behind the group. "Hush, Noishe!" Vyse said crossly. "I think they were Papal Knights!" Corrine continued. "Hmm, there's only one thing I can do then… I've gotta' take you guys to Mizuho…" Sheena sighed. "Uh, question?" Zelos started. "No, Zelos, I will not go out with you!" Sheena yelled. "Not that!" Zelos yelled back, "I just wanna' know isn't Mizuho like this secretive village, they don't take kindly to unwelcome company do they?" "Zelos finds a brain…" Fina laughed. Sheena laughed at Fina's witticism too, then decided to answer, "I may let them kill you, but the rest of us will be my guests…" "So mean…" Zelos whined. "Oh stop cowering, she's not going to let anyone kill you, it's called a joke genius…" Cloud yelled.

"Let's go, I'm tired of this forest…" Vyse complained. "I think I'm just about tired of all this whining…" Raine said in a tired and aggravated voice. Just as they were about to leave the blue-haired convict from the sewers of Meltokio appeared to them. "I don't want to cause any of you any trouble. I just want to talk to Presea…" he explained. He approached Presea but she pulled out her axe and screamed, "Stay away!" "Presea's in trouble!" Genis shouted. Cloud knew the convicts intentions and so did Aeris so they chose to sit the fight out. When it was over the convict lay unconscious on the ground before them. "What should we do with him, Lloyd?" Genis asked. "Let's take him prisoner…" Lloyd replied. Vyse considered it heavily before putting in his thoughts, "Good idea we could find out what he wants later…" "He wants to talk to Presea…" Cloud interrupted. Before anyone else could say anything Cloud continued, "I'm a Cetra, which means telepath, I can hear thoughts as if they've been spoken…"

The village of Mizuho was small and quaint. It hardly seemed to Cloud like the village of skillful ninja warriors that Sheena had been practically bragging about. Nevertheless, it was a place to rest and get something to eat. Everyone's stomachs growled reminding them of the mortal need of all creatures, food. "Uh, I'm sure that the Vice-Chief can have some food made for us…" Sheena laughed nervously. "Sheena your back?" a man dressed in blue asked. He looked rather like Kuchinawa, which is what made Zelos angry. "Orochi, let everyone know I brought the travelers from Sylveraunt…" she told him. "I see…" he said and quickly departed. "Are you sure we're safe?" Vyse asked. "Of course, the people here welcome our friends and guests…" she replied. Orochi came back to the group, "The vice-chief wants to talk to you all…" Orochi told them. Cloud was silent for a moment then said, "Arigato…" Then he walked off with the rest of the group leaving Orochi to wonder how the blonde stranger knew the Mizuho word for 'thank you'.

The vice-chief was a very reasonable man. "Am I to understand you could not accomplish your mission, because you became friends with Sylveraunt's Chosen?" he asked. "If you cannot accept that, then I offer this explanation; Lloyd saved her life, she owes him what's called a life-debt…" Cloud explained calmly. "I understand both explanations… The people of Mizuho wish to move to Sylveraunt as it is… What is your intention though?" the vice-chief responded. Lloyd now spoke, "I want to get rid of the system where someone must be sacrificed for peace. I think that every life has meaning! Every life regardless of heritage; whether they are human, elf, half-elf, Cetra, everyone has a right to life…" "A very good philosophy, young man. I am inclined to agree with you… You have the support of the Mizuho information network," he said.

After leaving Vyse had a question, "What's so special about the Mizuho information network?" "Are you kidding me? The Mizuho information network is the largest network of intelligence gathering in Tethe'alla!" Sheena declared. Cloud seemed to be pondering something. "He acted pretty strange when he heard you mention Cetra… I think it would be wise not to mention that to anymore of our potential allies, Lloyd…" Cloud said still deep in thought. "Alright…" Lloyd agreed.


	26. Mizuho to Ozette, What Could Go Worng?

That night was especially difficult for everyone, learning to use chopsticks was a more difficult task than most of the group was used to. After dinner though, Cloud was the first in bed. For the past three days Cloud had been the nightwatch, in addition he hadn't had a good night's sleep in over 15 years. The next morning started off normally, the group ate a breakfast carefully prepared by Genis. For the first time in about 500 years Cloud ate all the food presented to him. "Geez, Cloud, you ate more than usual!" Zelos commented. "Must you comment on everything?" Cloud asked the idiot Chosen. "Easy boys, the day just started..." Sheena replied. "At least you stopped the arguing before it began," Raine commented.

Suddenly as they walked Raine heard a voice, it was Aeris's and it had a tone of urgency. "I know about what you were doing last night as everyone else slept..." Aeris's voice spoke in her mind. Raine slowed her pace walking way back behind the rest, Aeris slowed her pace as well. From this point on they began to whisper. "You waited until everyone was asleep and slipped outside and waited for someone at about midnight, didn't you?" Aeris asked. "I suppose I can't deny that, if you have telepathic powers..." Raine assessed. "His name, the one whom was visiting you last night, is Kratos. Is it not?" Aeris asked. "Yes, his name is Kratos. Please don't tell anyone I was meeting him..." Raine begged. "I know who he is, but what I don't understand is why you protect him..." Aeris pondered. "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I love him..." Raine answered. "How? How do you love a traitor?" Aeris asked. "How is it that you love someone you barely know just because he's the same race?" Raine asked. "I'm just now getting to know Cloud, we're not serious... At least, I'm not seriously in love with him..." Aeris explained, "But, Cloud's not a traitor like Kratos..."

"I don't say bad things about Cloud, please don't say bad things about Kratos!" Raine yelled objectively. The whole group turned and looked at Raine. "Go about your business, everyone. She's just kidding..." Aeris defended. "I've never known Raine to kid about anything," Genis said thoughtfully. "Maybe she developed a sense of humor..." Cloud said defensively. "Why is everyone defending her?" Genis asked. "I'm not defending her, young one, I am merely stating a possible truth..." Cloud replied in a matter-of-factly voice. "I suppose it's possible..." Vyse started thoughtfully. "Or perhaps she's hiding something..." Vyse thought. Lloyd elbowed him and whispered to him impaitiently, "Don't try anything..." "Dear brother, you misunderstand me! I don't intend to do anything that would damage your relations with the professor, I am merely suspicious of her... Her recent actions, including that comment she just made is very suspicious..." Vyse told Lloyd. This made Lloyd even more frustrated. "Listen! The professor and Genis are like family to me, I trust them with all my heart and soul! Genis is my best friend and Raine is like a mother to me, I do not suspect them of anything! Nor do I suspect Cloud or Aeris of anything... Stop being so distrustful!" Lloyd growled. "Dear brother, I'm just trying to look out for you..." Vyse admitted feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, Vyse... We can't focus on who to suspect of being a traitor, but I can tell you with complete certainty that Genis, Colette, the professor, and Cloud are certainly trustworthy..." Lloyd told him.

"So you don't trust me?" Aeris asked. "Well, I don't know whether or not to trust you..." Lloyd admitted. "It's simple, Ms. Aeris is a Cetra, she would have no reason to betray us... I trust her..." Cloud spoke up. "Yeah, man, but only 'cause you got the hots for her..." Zelos accused. "You, however, I cannot trust..." Cloud replied glaring at Zelos. "You trust me don't you, Sheena?" Zelos asked. "You may be an idiot, but I think I definately trust you..." Sheena said softly. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you... Sentimental fool!" Cloud huffed as he walked off. "Uh-oh!" Aeris and Colette replied in unisen. Cloud turned and looked at the rest of the group as he began walking away, then he said, "Com'n we still have to get to Ozette before dark, I'm sure the Garocchia Forest is especially dangerous at night..."

As they walked into Ozette they were encountered by a strange boy who looked to be about Lloyd or Vyse's age, he had short silver hair and emerald eyes that glowed malevolently. He looked at Aeris, pulled out his sword and pointed it at her, "Your time comes soon, Cetra woman..." He then put his sword away and walked passed the group. "Who was that guy? What an attitude! Makes me wanna' chop him up!" Vyse replied frustratingly. "That was Ramirez, he's Sephiroth's son. While it's true he's no where near his father's strength, he still has a great deal of evil and darkness inside him just like Sephiroth..." Aeris explained. "If that's true then I wonder why he was here?" Zelos asked, "I thought this village rejected half-elves..." "It's possible that the people here don't know him as being the son of a half-elf, but rather as an angel..." Regal continued thoughtfully. "We won't get anywhere by pondering it..." Cloud replied, "Besides if he's Sephiroth's son, then eventually we'll need to fight him!" "That's enough for today, guys. Let's just head for the inn for some rest it's been a long day and if any of us get any more crabby we'll be at each others' throats, it's not good for teamwork if we're all that cranky," Lloyd mused thoughtfully.

The group had just walked into the inn. Lloyd was paying for the rooms, the rest of the group was still discussing Ramirez and Sephiroth. Suddenly a dark figure burst into the inn just as Lloyd finished paying for their meals as well. Lightning burst outside the open door, giving the dark new figure an even more dark appearance. Now rain pounded down on the roof and the figure finally stepped into the light. He had long black hair, crimpson eyes, and wore a blood red cloak as well as a scarf that covered up most of his face.

To be continued...


	27. Mystery of the Darkly Dressed Man Reviel...

The darkly dressed man approached the group casually. His crimson eyes locked on Aeris. Cloud noticed this and seemed very uncomfortable about it. "Aeris," he spoke in a calm deep voice. Aeris turned to see the strange man. "Vincent!" she exclaimed in surprise, "What's going on? Where's Zack?" "That's what I need to talk to you about," the man identified as Vincent replied. "Excuse me, I remember this being a private party…" Vyse told the stranger. "It's alright, Vincent is a very good friend of mine, Vyse…" Aeris assured him. "Please come with me, I'll explain everything…" Vincent insisted. "I'm coming with you…" Cloud said getting up calmly. Even though he was very calm she could see curiosity and anger building up in him. "Alright," she agreed reluctantly. "Lloyd, do you think daddy and Ms. Aeris will be alright?" Colette asked Lloyd worriedly. "Don't worry, Colette I'm sure they'll be fine," Lloyd assured her lovingly. "I don't know your dad very well, Colette, but I know this he's not going to fall easily. Whoever this guy is, if he's an enemy Cloud'll take him down!" Fina exclaimed. "I agree," Vyse stated before continuing to eat. "Aeris seemed to know that guy though…" Genis said thoughtfully. "Shall I go check on them?" Regal asked. "Give them some time, we'll all go check on them…" Lloyd sighed. "Out in that! No thank you, I'll pass on the raging thunderstorm!" Zelos whined. "Wimp…" Sheena replied smiling.

Meanwhile Cloud was following suspiciously behind Vincent and Aeris. He was trying to scan Vincent's mind, but apparently Vincent was blocking him off. All Cloud could hear was 'trust me'. This just made Cloud even more suspicious. Finally they stopped after wondering into a graveyard. "Read the stone," Vincent announced gravely. The stone read; "Zack Valentine" "No, it can't be!" Aeris gasped. She started to fall backwards but Cloud caught her. "Who is he?" Cloud asked. "Zack is my ex-boyfriend, we weren't serious but we were still good friends…" Aeris admitted. "You had a boyfriend and you flirted with me?" Cloud asked accusingly. "I'm sorry, Cloud… He broke up with me before I left this village…" she explained. "I need to be alone to think for a while…" Cloud sighed and started back to the inn. "Let him go," Vincent said interrupting, "He needs to be alone for a while, he'll be alright…" "What happened? How did this happen?" Aeris asked. "The Dark Angel Ramirez came to the village looking for you, when Zack heard about this he challenged Ramirez. I should've held my little brother back, but they were fighting before I could do anything. Ramirez killed Zack and escaped before I could do anything…" Vincent explained. "Thank you, Vincent…" Aeris said softly. "Tell my brother, next time you hear his voice, that I'm sorry I failed to avenge him…" Vincent sighed. "I will… I promise…" she sighed.

Back at the inn, the door burst open and a sopping wet Cloud Strife walked in, closing the door behind him. "Daddy? What's wrong?" Colette asked worriedly. "Nothing, I just need to be alone for a while… When Aeris comes in, just tell her you don't know where I am…" Cloud replied sadly. Cloud walked into one of the rooms and closed the door behind him. Everyone's eyes had been locked on him. "I wonder what's up with him…" Zelos asked. "You would be wise not to approach him about it…" Regal responded. Aeris walked in the expression on her face was one of sadness. Colette stood up, the look in her eyes told Lloyd that she wasn't very happy. "What happened?" she asked Aeris. "Colette, I'm so sorry! Cloud's upset because of me…" Aeris explained. "What happened?" Colette asked again becoming even more agitated. "Vincent is my ex-boyfriend's brother. He told me what became of my ex, but Cloud was upset to find out about Zack. He must feel like I was playing with his emotions. Please don't lecture me, Colette, I feel bad enough about this whole ordeal. I do love your father, but it's going to take him some time to trust me again…" Aeris finally finished explaining. She walked off in the direction of one of the rooms.

Colette sat back down feeling more sad than angry. "What's wrong?" Lloyd asked. "I-I just don't feel like eating anymore…" Colette responded before excusing herself and going off to bed. After a while everyone had retired. The air in the inn was restless though, finally someone emerged from one of the rooms. It was Raine, the storm was only getting worse. She approached the exit, she grabbed the knob and started to turn it. Before she could leave the inn though, she felt someone's presence behind her. "Vyse…" she identified in her mind. Sure enough it was the young pirate. "What are you doing up so late, Professor?" Vyse asked. "Um, I was just going out on the porch to watch the storm… Would you like to join me?" Raine said hoping that the young rogue would be too tired from traveling through the forest to accept her invitation. "Only for a little while…" the boy responded. Now this was a pickle, she was supposed to be meeting Kratos outside and Vyse was coming out with her. No good could come of this, he mind raced trying to think of something to say. "Well, you're perfectly welcome to, but don't you think you should get some sleep? No doubt that Moonstone Cannon attack you used drained all of your mana…" Raine tried to reason. "I suppose you know what's best, after all you are the Professor and all…" Vyse figured, "Good night Professor…" "Good night, Vyse…" she responded before walking through the exit.

The night passed just as it had come, restlessly. Presea left the team early the next morning, she left the inn without saying a word to the team. This disappointed Genis to no end. After searching the town the group found her home. An old derelict house that apparently at one time belonged to a lumberjack. A man was talking to Presea on the porch. "Who are these people? More visitors?" he asked. "They helped me get home," she responded. The man cackled an evil laugh before walking away. Cloud's eyes were trained on him as he vanished into the forest. Cloud was still in a bad mood for the most part. "Lloyd, let's go see Altessa without her. She'll just attack us if we try to force her…" Regal suggested. The rest of the group walked off. Cloud continued to glare off in the direction the man had walked off in. "There was something familiar about that guy…" he stood there thinking. He shook his head to clear himself of his daydream just in time to see Aeris coming to get him. "Listen Cloud, I just want to say, I'm sorry for not telling you about Zack. I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but at least let me say this. Ever since I was a little girl I've felt that I was waiting for someone, though I don't know who. When I first saw you, I felt that the person I had been awaiting for so long had finally come to me…" Aeris explained. "Aeris, I forgive you. I must admit the feeling is mutual. Last night just came as a shock to me I need some time. My feelings for you haven't changed." Cloud admitted. "Thank you for forgiving me so easily Cloud, you are the dearest friend I've ever had…" Aeris sighed. Aeris kissed Cloud on his cheek before running to catch up with the others.

"Poor Aeris, she lost one of her dearest friends and I'm not helping. What's going to happen if I fail her, just like I failed Tifa?" Cloud thought, "I've failed so much in my life, what'll happen if she's one of the many people I fail to protect? I can't fail! I won't fail! I refuse to let anything happen to Aeris or Colette!" "Hey Cloud, are you comin' or not?" Sheena's voice woke Cloud from his thoughts. "Lead the way…" Cloud replied. "Alright, but don't be grabbing my ass…" Sheena lectured. "Your thinking of Zelos…" Cloud laughed, "I can't even imagine why anyone would grab yours!" Sheena thought about it for a moment then seeing that Cloud was jesting began to join him in laughter. "I am nothing like that philandering, hollow-headed, idiot…" Cloud reasoned. "I guess not… You're actually pretty funny when you try to be…" Sheena responded. "Well thank you…" Cloud retorted. She sighed and wiped a tear away as she stopped laughing. "You'd better catch up with the others, I'll cover the rear…" Cloud explained. "Ok, be careful…" Sheena told him before going to catch up with the others. "Note to self: don't let anything happen to any present company!" Cloud thought, "That includes Regal and Presea. I know Regal is considered an adult by human standards but to me he is still a child, and it is my duty to look after all children under my care…"


	28. The Toize Valley Mine

Arriving at the strange house that belongs to the dwarf Altessa, Lloyd appraoched the door and knocked. A young girl opened the door. "Is there a purpose to your visit?" the girl asked in a taciturn voice that rivaled Presea's current personality. "Pardon us, but we heard that a dwarf named Altessa lives here," Lloyd responded politely. "You wish to see Master Altessa?" the girl said just as before, "Please come this way..."

The strange emotionless girl led the group to a dwarf. "You're Altessa, right? My name is Lloyd, I have a friend that is familiar to you. You know Presea right?" Lloyd started. "Get out!" Altessa yelled. "Hey, we just came to ask how to cure her!" Cloud yelled back. "This is my house! I will not have anymore to do with that child!" the dwarf argued. "So in other words, your willing to just give up and let that girl rot away in a state of absolute soulessness!" Cloud retorted, "I'll not stand for this, if you're such a coward that you can't face up to the sin that you have commited then perhaps the dwarves should've been wiped out during the Kharlan War!" "Cloud! I'm trying promote peace between the races!" Lloyd yelled. "I somewhat agree with Cloud, not that dwarves should've been purged but that you have costed that poor girl so much, she's dead the way she is..." Regal confessed. "I'll not tell you all again, GET OUT!" Altessa shouted again. Lloyd was angry now, he just huffed and began walking away, closly followed by Vyse. As they were about to leave the young lady came back, "The master is upset about what he has done to Presea... If you get her a Key Crest made of Inhibitor Ore she may return to normal..." "Tabatha get rid of them!" Altessa's voice resonated from the other room.

Outside Altessa's house the group continued to strategize. "Where do we get Inhibitor Ore to make a Key Crest?" Lloyd asked. "Seems to me the nearest place is the Toize Valley Mine to the south of a place called Altimira..." Vyse responded. "You've been studying the map again haven't you, Vyse?" Sheena asked. "A good pirate always knows where he or she is going! Remember that Fina, that's a lesson..." he responded. "Does it matter? We just need to get that Inhibitor Ore for Presea!" Genis exclaimed.

The group had just entered the Toize Valley Mine to find it locked. "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and..." Vyse started. "Don't even start!" Cloud yelled, "I've been expecting you to sing that for a long time, but don't start!" "I sing this to think..." Vyse yelled back. "Knowing who he's related to I'm surprised he could think at all..." Genis laughed. Cloud surpressed his urge to chuckle, but Vyse and Lloyd were less than amused. "Can it, Genis!" Lloyd and Vyse yelled together. "They even speak alike!" Zelos said laughing. "You too, Zelos..." the two answered. "What's on your mind, Regal?" Colette asked. "I was just thinking; the security system is broken. It' going to be awfully difficult to get in at this point..." Regal mused as he sat thinking. Colette started to tinker with her pendant/makeshift Key Crest as she began to think. Lloyd and Vyse began to ponder silently. Cloud was pacing thinking of numerous attempts they could use that would end up failing. An unsettling silence passed over the group as they all tried to think. For Zelos it was an uphill battle. He was trying to think when he doesn't have a brain to think with. Eventually Lloyd came up with what was quite possibly the only idea that would work. "Let's just smash our way through..." he told everyone. "That's the only way Lloyd knows how to think..." Genis remarked. "That's the only idea that has the possibility of working..." Cloud responded.

The defense system activated as soon as weapons were drawn, the entire system came to life. It was apparent that it's only purpose for activating was to thwart their attack. Cloud, Lloyd and Regal were pounding away at the machine's recovery unit, while the rest of the group worried about covering them and trying to break down the door. All of the sudden Cloud heard Vyse's voice ring out, "Light of the moon, grant me thy strength..." Cloud barely had time to shout to the others "Get clear!" before Vyse shouted out his attack, "MOONSTONE CANNON!" The blast had been enough this time to completely annihilate the security system, the recovery unit, and the 10-foot thick solid steel door. Once again, though, Vyse had used up all his mana and was rubbing his burned hands. "Vyse, don't do that again! You scare me everytime you use that attack!" Fina lectured. "I opened the door, didn't I?" Vyse responded huffing and puffing. "Yes, but look, your hands are all burnt again and you used up all your mana!" Fina said worridly.

Fina turned her attention back to the others. "Go on ahead, Lloyd... I'll take care of Vyse..." she sighed. "Be careful you two..." Lloyd warned. As soon as the others were gone she turned her attention back to the exhausted Vyse. "What is it with you! You could've seriously hurt yourself this time, you fool!" Fina shouted at him. "You're right, I am a fool..." Vyse responded. "When did you decide to..." she started to lecture, except she couldn't finish because she just now noticed that Vyse was kissing her. As soon as it broke she slapped his face. "Lesson number 2, take your pleasures as you please..." Vyse smirked rubbing his cheek. "Jerk!" she retorted, "You're just like Zelos, you know that!" She wouldn't admit it out loud or to him but she had found herself enjoying it.

Meanwhile Lloyd and the others were searching through the mine. "Anything?" Lloyd asked Cloud. "Nothing..." the ancient mercenary responded. "Daddy, we have to find Inhibitor Ore in order to save Presea!" Colette cried desperately. "I know, and we will find some..." Cloud replied with determination evident in his voice. "I kinda' feel sorry for poor Fina, she has to stay behind with that filthy, awful pirate..." Zelos said daydreaming. "Aw, quit your yappin' before I turn you into an overgrown piece of toast, you philanding idiot..." Sheena snapped. "Sheesh, grouchy today aren't we, my voluptuous honey?" Zelos replied. "The Inhibitor Ore is further in, we should keep moving..." Regal told them.

As they walked through the mine, between battles, Lloyd couldn't help but think about his brother. "I wonder how Vyse and Fina are?" he pondered out loud. "I'm sure they'll be fine!" Cloud said reassuingly. As they deactivated a trap they spotted a strange spinning block. "What is that?" Lloyd could help but ask. "It's a Bacura Geometrum?" Regal responded curiously. "The famous physicist Professor Bacura?" Raine quickly interjected. Once again the countdown started. "Three..." Cloud started. "Two..." Genis continued. "One..." Lloyd finished. Once again as they finished the countdown Raine's voice rang out, "Facinating!" "She's just getting too predictable..." Cloud sighed. "Um, guys, it's picking up speed and it's headed strait for us!" Zelos pointed out. As they turned to run Colette tripped and pulled the trap activation switch trying to catch herself. No one noticed though. When Lloyd foot touched the pressure pad the boulder was released, everyone quickly crammed onto a narrow ledge to avoid getting hit with the Bacura or the boulder. A loud crashing sound filled the mine and the Bacura was smashed into a thousand tiny fragments.

Raine insisted that they take a look at the crushed pieces of the mysterious object. "Hmm, what's this?" Cloud said as he picked up a strange object shining in the bottom of the rubble pile. It was a Chakram, apparently meant to be used as a weapon. "It's a Chakram," Lloyd pointed out. "Might be handy to keep around!" Colette piped. "Um, Professor, why are you putting rock fragments into your pocket?" Aeris asked. "Shh, quiet! I want to do some research later..." Raine responded. "Typical... Some things just never change..." Genis replied in a smart-alick tone, which quickly earned him a slap upside his head from his older sister. Cloud and Lloyd surpressed the urge to laugh.

Further in they found several large crates. "This is where the ore is kept..." Regal explained. "Strange how you know so much about this mine..." Cloud pointed out. "I used to work in this mine..." Regal explained closing his eyes. "I am not looking through all these boxes," Zelos complained. "Hey, we can use the mana bombs from the Sorcerer's Ring!" Lloyd pointed out. "Remember that these are timed bombs and not proximity bombs," Cloud reminded the younger warriors. "What does 'proximity' mean?" Lloyd asked. "Well, with proximity bombs if you come near them they blow up..." Cloud explained. "Ah, but those aren't real are they?" Lloyd asked a bit panicked. "Lezarano Corporation used to mass produce proximity bombs..." Regal pointed out. "I know a few Mizuho local assassins who use proximity bombs to do their work..." Sheena was quick to interject.

"Hey, guys! I found the Inhibitor Ore!" Genis shouted to the rest of the group. "Great work, Genis!" Cloud replied. As they left the mine a man with two armed henchmen blocked the exit. "Excuse us..." Aeris said politely. Instead of moving aside of the guard butted her in her stomach with the hilt of his sword. "Are you alright, Aeris?" Cloud asked concerned. "Yes, I'm fine..." she told him. "Alright, that's it, instant penalty for unnecissary roughness!" Cloud boomed angerly. Cloud closed his eyes, at first it didn't seem as if anything were happening until the guard screamed in pain. "Let that be a lesson to you, you barbaric neanderthal!" Cloud boomed again walking past the barely breathing guard support Aeris. "Hey, Lloyd com'n we don't have time to fool about with fatlord and the idiot twins!" Cloud remarked.

When they met up with Vyse and Fina she had a very angry look on her flushed face. "What happened?" Lloyd asked. "Nothing," Vyse responded smugly. "Jackass..." Fina muttered under her breath, but she quickly changed her mind about him once she thought about the earlier events. "We should set up camp soon, it's getting late..." Cloud pointed out.

Once camp was set up Zelos had a question, a serious question for once. "You seemed to know tat guy Regal, who was he?" Zelos asked making his serious tone obvious. "Vharley, the exsphere broker..." Regal responded. "How do you know him?" Zelos asked. "I've had a few run-ins with him in the past..." Regal explained, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm very tired..." With that said Regal laid down and went to sleep, Zelos sat there in the same spot pondering something. Or at least the closest one can come to pondering something when one has no brain to ponder with. "Hey Zelos, I'm gonna' be all over your food if you don't eat!" Vyse yelled. "No way, I'm starvin' over here!" Zelos yelled back.


	29. Captured! Part 1

Attention all fanfiction authors and readers. This is an urgent (I think?) message. At the very end of this fanfic, it should be obvious that there will be a great fight between Cloud and Kratos. Because they are both two of my favorite characters I simply cannot decide who should win. Please, along with your reviews submit your personal view on who you think should win. It is a matter of honor between them. I will take them as mere suggestions.

* * *

On the way back to Ozette neither Genis or Raine were able to sleep in the least. Both could only think of one thing. Cloud tied a rope around Genis's waist to keep him from running too far ahead of the group, needless to say this didn't make the young mage happy. Raine was an unhappy kind of distracted. Aeris wanted so much to tell the others why Raine was so unhappy, but Raine had begged her to swear silence. The group arrived at Ozette late at night. Fortunately, Genis was already asleep. Cloud was carrying him, rope still around his waist. The group checked into the inn. 

The next morning Genis was in high-spirits, he made everyone breakfast humming a cheerful tune. "Boy, the brat's sure in a good mood this mornin'…" Zelos commented. "Sometimes I wish Kratos was here instead of your bigmouth, moron…" Cloud replied. "You're so mean to me!" Zelos whined. "Oh, stop complaining. I'm being nicer than usual…" Cloud commented. "That's still not an improvement!" Zelos whined again. "Would you like me to start threatening you again?" Cloud asked sarcastically. "Com'n you two, not this early I just woke up…" Vyse tried to break up their fight. "Lloyd, can I go on ahead and pick up Presea?" Genis asked. "You don't have the Key Crest…" Lloyd replied, "We'll all go after breakfast…"

Breakfast had just ended and the group had come outside. "Question; what are we gonna' do after we give the Little Rosebud her new present?" Zelos asked, "I mean supposing she turns back to her 'normal' form…" "Isn't it obvious? We continue to seek the Rheairds…" Regal responded. "I think we should go, as cute as it is, Genis is getting really antsy…" Aeris giggled.

As they came out of the inn, a man pointed them out and said, "There they are it's the wanted criminals!" With that a bunch of soldiers surrounded them. "Well, well; if it isn't Master Zelos, I trust you are well?" the eldest soldier, whom everyone assumed to be the Knight Captian. "Am I really this much of a problem to the Pope?" Zelos pondered out loud. "More importantly, how do these guys all ways end up where we're going?" Sheena growled. "All right guys, I got a plan…" Lloyd started. "Yeah, we fight our way out!" Vyse shouted as he charged full-blast at one of the soldiers. Terrified of the young pirate, the soldier struggled to parry but proved useless against Vyse's superior natural sword fighting skill. Another soldier fell when a kick from Regal glanced off the side of his head. Lloyd was parrying with the Knight Captain. "You aren't that bad, kid…" he commented. "I'm better than you think…" Lloyd returned disarming him. "Lloyd!" Cloud yelled, "we need him alive. Tell the Pope that from this point on, any soldiers he sends after us aren't coming back…" "I'll not…" the Captain replied. "Then we'll just have to leave a note on your carcass…" Cloud explained. Seeing that the deceptively strong and fast warrior was not bluffing, the Knight Captain called his remaining comrades and fled.

"Ow!" Colette cried. "Colette!" Cloud and Lloyd yelled in unison. After being examined closely by Aeris, she said, "She's not injured, but she's running an incredibly high fever. What could be causing this much pain, though?" "I'm fine, I'm sorry to cause everyone to worry so much…" Colette managed to say. "No, this is not something that you should be sorry for, Colette!" Lloyd replied kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her. "Move, please…" Presea's voice came from behind Lloyd. Lloyd released Colette and let Presea come closer. She swung her axe at the group causing them all to jump back. She then knocked Colette unconscious, at that Cloud and Lloyd were a little panicked, but then slowly settled down. Just as they did, the man they had seen earlier arrived on dragonback. "I am Rodyle, the most clever of the Desian Grand Cardinals. I hope you don't mind me borrowing the Chosen…" he cackled evilly, as he did another dragon appeared and picked up the unconscious Colette. "Filthy desian! Release my daughter!" Cloud commanded. "Do you think I would listen to a command coming from a forsaken Cetra?" Rodyle responded. "What did you just say!" Cloud asked angrily through gritted teeth, "Desians are the forsaken ones! Causing people they call 'inferior' to suffer for the purpose of their own advancement! You desains disgust me! You and your accursed exspheres!" "I would love to stay and chat but you have company…" Rodyle cackled as he flew off. The group turned around to see more Papal Knights. "Damn!" Cloud, Lloyd, Vyse, and Zelos cursed in unison. The group was too low on mana to do anything more than surrender. The Papal Knights knocked them all out.


	30. Captured! Part 2

Once again everyone, please Read and Review! Also please tell me who you want to win, Cloud or Kratos!

* * *

As the group awoke they found themselves in a cell in the company of a large dark skinned man. "Yo, foo's 'bout time ya'll be wakin' up!" he shouted with a friendly tone, "Name's Barret and what 'bout ya'll?" "I'm Lloyd…" Lloyd introduced. Genis was just staring at the large man. "Sumfin' wrong, kid?" Barret asked the young mage. "N-no, I'm sorry…" Genis responded. A scowl appeared on Presea's face and she sat in the corner. Vyse said nothing as he began to work with picking the lock. Lloyd, in the meantime, was introducing the group to Barret. "'Dat Vyse kid? He some kinda' locksmith or sumfin'?" Barret asked. "Not exactly, my brother is a pirate…" Lloyd explained. "'Dere's all kindsa' work, I guess… What abouts you? Be yous a pirate too?" Barret responded. "Me? No, not me… We were separated when we were real young so we don't exactly share the same profession…" Lloyd explained. "Tell the whole world why don'tcha?" Vyse replied, "Family business does not need to be exposed. All he needs to know is that we're twin brothers…" "Calm down, Vyse. Focus on your lockpicking…" Cloud lectured.

About an hour later a click was heard. "Hey, ya'll when ya'll pick up yo' things come back an' see me, I gots ta' show ya'll sumfin'…" Barret told them. The group picked up their things and came back to visit with Barret. "I'm sure ya'll've all heard 'da stories 'bout Mithos 'da Hero, right?" An all around 'right' was heard. "Well, sometime durin' 'da Kharlan War, back when Sylveraunt and Tethe'alla were one world, 'dere were 'dese oder' worlds 'dat were 'bout to collide wid' 'dis one. 'Dat would kill all three! So Mithos 'da Hero somehow merged 'da two doomed worlds wid' 'dis one…" Barret explained, "So this world is actually…?" Cloud started but never finished. "It's all three worlds put togetha'…" Barret finished, "Or mebbe Sylveraunt and Tethe'alla are what's left o' them two other worlds…" Barret walked up to the wall supporting his weight on it, he had been sitting on a cot the whole time, he pushed in a stone on the wall. "'Dis secret passageway leads to 'da sewa'. Get outta' Meltokio and as far away as possible, an' be a little mo' careful in 'da futua'! Oh an' one mo' thing can ya'll at some point deliva' this letta' to 'da King o' Tethe'alla?" Barret finished handing Lloyd a letter.

The sewer was dark and dreary as usual, but the group didn't stay in one place long enough to complain about the scenery or the smell for that matter. They were in a hurry. Presea tugged on Genis's arm indicating to him she wanted to speak with him. They fell back behind the rest of the team, Presea looked at Cloud. He nodded and backed off a little, giving the two a bit of distance to talk. "Y-y-you wanted to t-talk?" Genis stuttered. "Genis, I was… just wondering, why did you stutter in front of Barret?" Presea asked. "H-he w-w-was p-pretty big… I-I j-just didn't want to make him mad…" Genis told her, his face red. Suddenly Genis felt something against his cheek, and Presea ran to catch up with the others. Genis's pace slowed and his entire body felt like it turned red. He had realized what happened, Presea had kissed his cheek. Suddenly he felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder.

He turned to see a knowing grin on Cloud's face. "Nice work, I think she's definitely falling for you. That shy stuttering boy act is working like a charm," Cloud told him. "W-what act?" Genis asked. "You're not acting! Wow! Well, she must like shy boys, then… Lucky for you, huh?" Cloud laughed. "I-I guess, I-I mean yes, I-I mean I-I don't know!" Genis stuttered. "It's ok, you'll figure it out!" Cloud reassured him, "In the meantime, we have to rescue Colette…" "She's really important to you isn't she?" Genis asked. "Yeah, she is my daughter after all. I really care about her! Apparently Lloyd does too!" Cloud replied. "I really shouldn't say this but, Lloyd and Colette have been in love with each other since they first met, at least according to Raine…" Genis informed him. "I saw that when I first joined your little group…" Cloud reflected, "Remember in Palmacoasta?" "Back when… No, I shouldn't bring him up… I know how you are, when you hear his name…" Genis replies with a slight smirk on his face. "I am like that, aren't I?" Cloud responded with a light chuckle, "I'm learning though…" "Learning?" Genis asked. "Yeah, I'm learning to control me outrageous temper…" Cloud responded. "Oh, I see!" Genis exclaimed. "Hurry up, you don't wanna' fall too far behind now do you? Go catch up with the others, and don't let Zelos make you too angry…" Cloud laughed as Genis ran on ahead.

Cloud's eyes downcast, he wished he could be a bright ray of sunshine like his daughter. That's part of what was bothering him she was gone. "If that Rodyle has hurt her, I will personally separate his twisted little head from his decrepit shoulders!" Cloud thought, "And if Kratos gets in my way, again, I will wipe his stupid grin off that ugly face! I guess Lloyd and Vyse take after their mother…" Cloud chuckled, using humor to quell his temper proved to be quite effective. Carefully he began to consider his teammates from a distance. "Lloyd; the unofficial leader of their little group, though not overly bright he's a tactical genius. Genis; Lloyd and my daughter's best friend, and part-time punk. Professor Raine; Genis's older sister the smartest possibly among all of us in terms of what's been recorded. Vyse; Lloyd's brother, missing a few screws, other than that I guess he's ok. Sheena; ahh, I don't know what to think of her, one thing's obvious though, she hates perverts, I don't blame her. Zelos; I don't trust him, that's all that needs to be said. Aeris; let's not get into that right now, I don't feel like daydreaming. Fina; I haven't taken the time to get to know her. Presea; she's a mystery to me, she seems to like Genis, but often times she walks away whenever he tries to talk to her. Regal; let me put it this way he's a convict that I trust more than Zelos…" Cloud trailed off in his thoughts.

They were back on the EC by sunset. This time Cloud couldn't stay inside, he stepped out on top of the Elemental Cargo and looked around. There was something enchanting about looking out across the waves in the moonlight. Something he just couldn't figure out. "Guardian Spirits; METEOR of Darkness, HOLY of Light, Knights of the Round of Power, Chaos of Fire, Levaithan of Water, Shiva of Ice, Odin of Thunder, Ramuh of Earth, Choco/Mog of Wind, Bahamut elementless…" Cloud chanted outloud. The Guardian Spirits he had mentioned were what outsiders knew as the Cetra Summon Spirits, every bit as powerful as any other Summon Spirit. Except that is Corrine, a man-made Summon Spirit.

He heard a sigh; he turned to see the young pirate. "Do you trust me now?" Cloud asked with a grin. "I guess it was silly for me to suspect you… I mean you haven't done anything wrong… And maybe you're right about Zelos…" Vyse admitted, "It's just that it's hard to trust anyone after what happened at the Tower…" "Harness your negative feelings into something productive; your brother for instance trains with his swords and makes charms and such, maybe you should look for a hobby…" Cloud advised, "Once you find yourself a hobby, you'll forget all about him…" "Thanks Cloud…" Vyse sighed, "And I'm sorry for blaming you…" "It's alright, but get some sleep soon, ok?" Cloud replied taking on a worried tone. Vyse went back into the EC, Cloud decided to meditate on the 'deck' as Vyse referred to it as.


	31. Sheena's Plight

Days passed filled with uneventful ease. At least, with any ease you could get from Lloyd and Cloud being depressed and the constant monster attacks. Even through the depression the swordsmen remained on their strict training regiment, which by the way had been assembled by Cloud Strife for the benefit of all of the younger warriors. "I still don't see why I gotta' do this!" Zelos whined. "Because your skills need fine tuning!" Cloud countered. "Stop complaining Zelos, me and Vyse are doing this to keep our strength up!" Lloyd lectured. At last they had arrived in Ozette, but when they did Kratos stood in their way.

"What do you want, Kratos?" Cloud hissed. "Where's the Chosen?" he asked. "Right here!" Zelos replied. "He didn't mean you, he meant the Chosen that's actually good for something…" Sheena replied. "Ouch you're so mean Sheena!" Zelos whined. "One of your Desian flunkies took her!" Vyse spat. "So that's what Rodyle has been up to…" Kratos replied thoughtfully before continuing, "You may leave the Chosen as she is for now, she's worthless…" "Watch what you say about my daughter, 'Angel' or I will take extreme pleasure in cutting your tongue out!" Cloud hissed even more angrily. "I mean, we of Cruxis have no need for her at the moment… We have bigger things to worry about… At any rate, Rodyle is acting on his own, but if you must rescue Colette, then I'm sure the Mizuho Information Network has come up with something…" Kratos explained. He began to walk away, but as he passed Raine they exchanged glances. Aeris noticed his hesitation but said nothing to the group, remembering the promise she had made to the Professor. The only ones who could accurately see what Kratos and Raine were exchanging glances at each other were the two of them. It was their way of saying in secret 'I love you'. For the rest of the day Raine had a distant look in her eyes.

The long day of travel through the cursed forest had made the group very tired and Aeris brought them to the home of the Valentine brothers. "Aeris? Why are you back here?" Vincent asked. "It's a long story, Vincent..." she replied. "We're a little short on cash right now, do you mind if we crash here?" Vyse asked. "Friends of Aeris's are friends of mine, you are welcome to make use of any furnishings my home has to provide…" Vincent replied warmly. "Thank you, sorry to be a burden to you… We'll be out of your hair by tomorrow…" Cloud apologized to him. Vincent tried to smile warmly, but ultimately it just made him look even more creepy than usual. "Think nothing of it, my home has been quite lonely without my little brother to make a mess of things…" he said, his voice being the only thing about him that seemed warm at the moment.

Normally if they were staying in a town somewhere Lloyd and Colette would've cuddled up somewhere like a comfy recliner in front of a fireplace. The Valentine house did have a pair of recliners in front of a lit fireplace but for the moment Lloyd sat alone in one. The large house and in fact all of reality seemed coldly distant to the young idealist. "I'm falling apart without you Colette… I act tough, but deep down I can't stand to be without you…" Lloyd muttered unaware that her Cetra father was approaching from behind. "I know you miss her, I miss her too, Lloyd…" Cloud tried to comfort. "We have to save her Cloud… Even if it's just the two of us!" Lloyd stated determinedly. Cloud nodded in agreement, Lloyd smiled at this. "Y'know Lloyd, you're like a son to me and I pray to Gaia that you will be someday…" Cloud sighed staring into the flames. "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "I guess what I mean to say is that, when and if you and Colette decide to get married then you won't have to ask for my blessing, because you'll already have it…" Cloud answered, "Oh well, wishful thinking huh?" Lloyd merely chuckled nervously. "I'm going to try to get some rest…" Cloud told him as he headed off towards the room Vincent had put him and Genis in for the night. Lloyd stayed up a bit longer thinking, that is until Vyse came looking for him.

Morning came and as soon as breakfast was finished the group packed. By noon they were ready to go. "Happy travels to you, my friends. Remember if you ever need a place to stay my home is always open to you…" Vincent told them as they left. They traveled all day and arrived in Mizuho that evening. "Konichiwa!" Orochi greeted them as they came to the village, "You are tired no doubt? Please follow me…" Orochi led them into the same area they had spent the night in last time they had visited Mizuho. "Arigato…" Cloud told him as he started to walk away. "No trouble at all, I will inform the Vice-Chief that you are all here. I will also inform him that you are all resting from your travels. Have a pleasant sleep, travelers from Sylveraunt…" Orochi responded.

As soon as they woke up the following morning they went to talk to the Vice-Chief Tiga, who informed them about the location of the Rheairds. "Before you go, there is a test I have for Sheena before retrieving the Rhearids…" he told them before they could head for the door. "What is this test, Vice-Chief?" Sheena asked respectfully. "You must forge a pact with Volt," he answered. Sheena seemed taken aback by this. As soon as they had left the Vice-Chief's hut she ran off. Everyone seemed to want to be by themselves, so Lloyd just nodded and everyone went their own separate way.

Unknown to most it was Zelos who went after Sheena. As he approached the depressed ninja summoner Corrine started to growl at him. "What do you want, Zelos?" the tiny Summon Spirit spat. "Oh, go cough up a hair-ball ya' fuzz-brain!" Zelos snapped. "At least I have a brain!" Corrine argued back. "What do you want, Zelos?" Sheena asked slightly annoyed. "I came to try to cheer you up, my voluptuous hunny…" Zelos remarked sounding more enthusiastic. "I don't need your 'cheering up', I just want you to go away and leave me alone!" she yelled. "This is about that accident 10 years ago isn't it?" he asked. Instead of retorting she picked up a rock and threw it at his head. Being a ninja she had dead-center aim and the rock nailed the idiot Chosen in the forehead. "Owww! I only wanted to help, I wasn't even going to make any perverted comments or stupid jokes… But you hurt me and my feelings, I'm leaving!" Zelos whined. "Wait, if you weren't going to say anything stupid then what were you going to say?" she asked. "I WAS going to say; you should do what you feel is right, but don't let Volt scare you! Just think of him as an oversized Corrine…" Zelos replied smiling warmly. "Uh, I guess I should say thanks and I'm sorry for throwing that rock at you…" Sheena replied regretfully. "Ah, com'n would it kill ya' to give me a kiss on the cheek?" Zelos asked. Instead she punched him in the gut. "Ha-ha, you deserve it!" Corrine laughed. Sheena was smiling though something about Zelos coming to cheer her up. She had always thought of him as an annoying, idiotic, perverted moron but they had always been friends to say the least.

After Zelos was well out of sight she saw a familiar blonde-haired ex-mercenary approach her. "Hey Sheena, what did Zelos have to say?" he asked. "He was just trying to cheer me up…" she responded. "I want you to be careful around him, I don't trust him…" Cloud told her. "What do you mean 'don't trust him'? Like you don't trust him to be alone with anyone or you don't trust him at all?" she asked. "In general, I trust him about as far as Genis can throw him…" Cloud commented. "I agree!" Corrine squeaked. Cloud knelt down and rubbed Corrine's head a bit. Corrine seemed to appreciate and even enjoy the attention. "We need your help, Sheena… I know it'll be tough to face your fears. Remember this Cetra proverb, 'True courage is the ability to stand up to your fears and not the lack of fear itself'…" Cloud tried to comfort her, "If you have any concerns or if you need help, just remember; you're part of a team! We band together when times are tough… When one of us suffers we try to help that person, that's what teamwork means! You're not an island just remember that!" "Thanks, Cloud…" Sheena and Corrine both replied in unison as the ancient warrior climbed to his feat. "No problem, I'm a member of this team. So, I'm here to help whomever I can…" he replied with a smile. Throughout the rest of the day the entire team came to comfort Sheena. As if they could sense her distress and came to the aid of their comrade. With the encouragement of her teammates Sheena felt refreshed and the group headed towards the Tower of Lightning.


	32. Tower of Lightning

Everyone was nervous and on edge about the Tower of Lightning, the seal which Volt had made his home. The entire tower was electrically charged. They tracked through dark rooms that were lit occasionally by bolts of lightning.

Every time a bolt struck nearby Vyse inevitably jumped. Being raised on the sea, such things meant a storm and storms were feared by sailors of all kinds. That includes even the bravest and boldest of pirates. In stark contrast however Vyse was by no means the bravest of pirates. He was certainly no coward and was scared of very few things, but the fact remained that he was scared shitless of the Tower. To top everything off he was a victim of acrophobia, the fear of great heights. BOOM! "Ahhhh!" Vyse jumped six feet in the air. "Nice jump, bro…" Lloyd laughed. "I give it a ten!" Zelos replied. "How about I give your face a ten!" Vyse yelled. After quick chuckle from Cloud they continued on.

They eventually came to Volt's seal, but something was wrong, the seal didn't glow dimly as it usually did. They heard what sounded like screaming noises from the next room, when they came to the next room there were Papal Knights scattered about and some were trying to fight Volt. After Volt had dealt with the Papal Knights he turned his attention to the group. The team didn't have time to react before they were knocked unconscious by Volt.

Sheena was the first to awaken and she could tell that Volt not only recognized her but the fear in her eyes. She closed her fear ridden eyes ready for the end, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw that Corrine had taken the blow instead. "V-Volt's just lost his faith in people… Please Sheena, t-try the pact ag-agai-n…" Corrine urged with his dying words. "Corrine!" Sheen yelled in angst. Volt powered up to strike again, but his lightning bolt collided only with Zelos's shield. "Sheena, pull it together! We need your help! Make your vow and try it again!" Zelos yelled encouragingly. "But, I can't…" Sheena replied hopelessly. "Yes, you can! I know you can! I have faith in you! Do what you feel is right!" Zelos told her. "Alright… Volt, for the sake of everyone who has ever risked their lives for true peace I need your power!" Sheena yelled with enthusiasm. The next person to wake was Cloud Strife he charged at Volt at full speed, he shoved his blade through Volt and could feel the energy enter his body. He twisted his sword and jumped into the air creating a huge gash across Volt. Volt fell to the ground, but didn't stay there for long he looked towards the masterful swordsman only to see determination flow from his eyes as he raised his blade. Volt began to charge up, he would send this arrogant swordsman to his grave. Before he could strike something kept him from moving he couldn't even think at this point. "Thanks, Aeris…" Cloud replied with a smile. "I'll help in any way I can…" she returned.

As soon as the fight was over Sheena spoke her vow again and even though Volt's words were not understood by the summoner so Raine told everyone that he had agreed. As they turned to leave they heard Undine's voice. "Wait, you have severed a mana link by awakening Volt and I at the same time. I also have a gift for you… Raine Sage, step forward please…" Undine's voice informed them. Nervously Raine approached the summon spirits. A waterspout appeared in front of Raine, then with a bright flash of light became strait and narrow like a rod. "This is called the Tsunami Rod, I forged it thousands of years ago before my pact with Mithos, Maxwell told me that someday a group of travelers would come and I would know who to give it to…" Undine told her, "You may use it to call upon me…" She heard Volt say something as well, "Zelos…" The idiot was fidgeting with his sword. "Volt says he wants to see you Zelos…" Raine told him not wanting to get into a conversation. As Zelos stepped up a lightning bolt struck the ground before him leaving a sword shaped like the lightning bolt. "Storm Reaver…" Volt replied for all to hear and understand. Zelos pulled the sword from it's resting place. As he took a few practice swings lightning arced off the blade. "Watch it, moron!" Cloud shouted, "You almost me with those lightning bolts of yours!" Zelos merely shrugged and sheathed his Storm Reaver.

On the way out Aeris approached Raine. "May I see your Tsunami Rod, Ms. Sage?" Aeris asked politely. "You may…" Raine replied handing the rod to Aeris. The rod fell right though Aeris's hands as if it were liquid. When the staff hit the floor it held it's long, slender shape. Aeris's hands were also quite dry. Meanwhile, Cloud and Zelos were struggling over the Storm Reaver. "You're gonna' hurt someone with that toothpick hand it over!" Cloud yelled finally getting a grip on it. When he did he immediately got sent against the nearest wall. "That was some jolt! I can't feel my entire arm or my chest for that matter!" Cloud replied in his amazement. "Are you ok, Cloud?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah, that sword must have some kind of enchantment on it. Only the person chosen for the weapon can wield it…" Cloud explained. "Here Lloyd, catch!" Zelos throws the sword to Lloyd, he catches it, but it doesn't do anything to him. "It doesn't do anything to Lloyd!" Cloud says flabbergasted. "Lemme' see, bro!" Vyse yells as he snags it from Lloyd and gets the shock of his life. "Obviously it doesn't like Vyse too much does it?" Genis remarked. Presea tried hard to cover up her slight giggle.

They eventually reached the exit and found Orochi blocking the way. "Hello again, my friends. Have you succeeded in the pact-forming?" he asked. "Yes we have!" Zelos replied proudly wrapping his arm around Sheena. She had her head downcast and threw Zelos's arm off of her. "What's the matter Sheena?" Orochi asked. "Corrine is gone…" she replied, "I failed to protect Corrine…" "I am sorry for your loss, Sheena. The vice-chief has informed me as to where the Rheairds were taken…" he responded. "WHERE!" Cloud and Lloyd were excited to know. "Come back to Mizuho first to rest up, we'll make plans first thing tomorrow to go there!" he exclaimed calmly.


End file.
